My World Upside Down
by JenniAnimeHotStuff
Summary: Rima went to an amusement park and came home with her first kiss!Her crush got hurt after the kisses.She faints when she arrives at home.When she wakes up,she finds her world is gone.Everything/one has changed.Can she fix it with Nagi's help?RIMAHIKO!
1. Warning!

**My World Upside Down**

**Jenni:**Hey everyone! As you know,I'm Jenni,which is short for Jennifer so please call either! Firstly,I would like to thank everyone for choosing my fan fiction out of all the other hundreds of Rimahiko fan fictions! Second,I want to apologize to one of my readers.

I'm most sincerely sorry that there are fake,non-existent words in the text. At the time,I was using a English-to-Japanese translator on a website that I no longer remember. After I was halfway through the story,I was told by a close friend that had lived in Japan for a short amount of time that those words were fake. So,please forgive me.

If you cannot stand bad grammar or word errors,please chose another fan fiction. I cannot correct this fan fiction anymore due to the fact that some of the files are missing.

So,I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused. Please remember that this was an old story and that I was only in fifth-grade at the time. So,in reality,I was ten when I wrote this. I do know that this technically against the rules but please do not report me to the admins or any crap like that,okay? 

Well,please enjoy this fan fiction and please review! One last thing,if you cannot bear reading this,please read another one of my fan fictions,'_Becoming Fujisaki Rima_'!

Thank you,

Jenni


	2. My Average Day

My World Upside Down

**Jenni:My new Fan fiction!**

**Ikuto:Its all Rimahiko!  
Rima:Ew!I hate him.**

**Nagi:I don't like shorty!**

**Rima:Who you calling short?*Gets a pillow and continuously hits Nagi***

**Nagi:Sorry!Please stop,Rima-chan!*whimpers***

**Rima:Ok.**

**Jenni:I don't own Shugo Chara in anyway.**

**

* * *

**

Ages:

**Rima:12 Akahan:17 **

**Nagi:12 Amaya:13**

**Amu:12 **

**Tadase:13**

**Kukai:13**

**Utau:15**

**Yaya:10**

**Karai:9**

**Ikuto:17**

**Rikka:7**

**Hikaru:6**

* * *

**Chapter One:My Average Day**

**(Rima's Pov)**

**In the Royal Garden**

_My name Rima,Mashiro Rima. At the moment,I'm sitting in the Royal Garden. Me 'n' my friends,The Guardians,were doing the paperwork. Nagihiko was reading the papers and then,he placed them in front of me and I stamped them._

"Ne,Ne,Amu-chi!I don't want you to leave!Can't you just repeat a grade?Please?"The Ace chair,Yuiki Yaya whined.

"Yaya-chan,you know we can't repeat the sixth grade. Don't worry!Rikka-chan and Hikaru-kun will help you."The Jack chair,Nagihiko smiled.

"Don't worry,Yaya-sempai!Me 'n' Hikaru will help you!"The future Queen chair,Rikka laughed.

"Yes. Rikka and I will help you."The future King chair,Hikaru said.

"Fine. Nagi!I want some candy!"Yaya demanded.

"Its unhealthy."

"I want it!"

"No."

"Yes! "

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"He got you!" Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirked as he jumped down from the roof of the garden.

"Ikuto-kun,I swear, you will drive me up the wall!"Ikuto's girlfriend,Tanaka Akahan giggled.

"Hey!Aka-chan!"Yaya smiled.

"Haroo. Akahan-sempai."Amu nodded

"Rima-chan,stop daydreaming!Focus!Lord,you are almost always useless!"Nagihiko groaned.

"Shut up,Murasaki Atama!"I spat.

_I started to feel really annoyed Then,my kudaranari phone started ringing._

"Moshi,Moshi?.Hai..Bye."I snapped my phone shut.

"Bai...Bai...Jai mata.(Ne)"

"Bye..Rima-chan"Stupid Purple Head shrugged.

_I waved and I walked out the door.I heard some steps behind me._

"Whose there?"I screamed as I swung my bag out behind me.

"o-OW!"I heard a familiar voice screech.

"N-Nagihiko?O my god!Amu!"I screamed.

"What?What's wrong?"Amu asked while the rest of the Guardians ran toward us.

"That creepy Murasaki Oshikake was following me!"I whispered.

"Oh...That's it...Bai..Bai..Ja..Mata,,,Ne."Amu and the others walked back to the Royal Garden.

**In Rima's Mom's Car**

_I walked to my mom's car and unlocked the door. As soon as I walked in,I started doing my lame eibungaku shunkudai.**(English Translations on profile.)**Then, it happened. She started yelling at me._

_"_Mashiro Rima!Why do you have to always change your time for me to pick you up?You know you have to have a certain time for me or your father to pick you up. You absolutely have to quit that kudaranari club!"My mom shouted.

"I can't!The principal forced me to join the Guardians!So,good luck persuading Tsukasa-san to pick a new queen!"I snapped.

"Mashiro Rima!You're grounded!"

"I'll dig my self out."

"Stay in your room!No dinner!"

"Ok!"

_An average day for me...Huh...I guess Nagihiko has it easy...Wait!Why am I thinking about him?Well,either she's driving really slow or I finished my homework extremely fast._

**Rima's hours from the surprise!**

_When we walked into the house,I ran to my room and turned on my computer.I logged on my e-mail and saw that Amu was online.I clicked on her name. It went like this:_

**Amulet:Hey Rima.**

**RimaRocks:Hey Amu.**

**Amulet:So,how did the car ride go?**

**RimaRocks:I'm grounded.**

**Amulet:Can you come over tonight,secrectly?**

**RimaRocks:Yeah!**

**Amulet:Everyone except Rikka and Hikaru is going to go to the old amusement park.**

**RimaRocks:Cool!Time?**

**Amulet:In a hour.**

**RimaRocks:Ok.**

**Amulet:Bye.**

**RimaRocks:Bye.**

_I logged off and wondered what I had gotten myself into. It like 7:00p.m.I'm going to be at an amusement park with all those couples. Its going to only me and Na,,I mean him. I love cute smile,his adorable laugh,and ..WAIT!Why am I thinking about him!I mean,I don't like him...Right?Ok,I'll admit that he always seems to flirt with me..._

**In the Fujisaki Residence/Ten minutes till the Amusement Park!**

**(Nagihiko's Pov)**

_After Rima had left, the rest of us went now,I'm chatting with Hotori-san online._

**FujisakiNagihiko:So,you think I have a chance with Rima?**

**KingHotori:Maybe...Lets find out!I think you should do a major flirt test!**

**FujisakiNagihiko:Ok. Whats up w/ ur e-mail?**

**KingHotori:We're going to the amusement park tonight and Amu told me that Rima is coming. Can u come?**

**Cause I was in a chara change when I made it.**

**FujisakiNagihiko:Yeah! Oh. Ten Minutes?**

**KingHotori:Yeah!**

**FujisakiNagihiko:Bai...Bai...Ja...Mata..Ne**

_I logged off and for a second I started thinking of Rima's perfect features. I love her smile,her laugh,and her face. But ,I'm not going to admit that to her!I'm going to do something that is out of character._

_"_Rhythm!I want you to do continuous chara changes everytime I'm next to Rima-chan! "

"Ok!"

"Nagi,Do you think this is a good idea?"Temari fussed.

"It'll be fine!"

"Lets go!"

We ran to Tadase-kun's house.

**Hotori's residence**

**Five Minutes till the Park!**

**(Tadase's Pov)**

"Hey!"Nagihiko panted.

" Lets go!"I shouted.

_Me 'n' Nagihiko started to run Amu's. We got there with minutes to spare._

**Amu's House**

**Three minutes till we leave!**

_When we got there,everyone was there._

" Hey guys!"Akahan-sempai smiled.

"This is my little sister,Amaya."

"Hi."Amaya blushed when she saw me.

"Hey Tadase."Rima smiled.

"Chara Change!"Rhythm lauged.

"What is that mess you call hair?"Nagihiko smirked as a set of headphone popped up around his neck.

"Shut up kundaranari baka!"She snapped.

_I started to laughing and everyone except Nagihiko and Rima stared at me.I whipped out my phone and sent everyone a text. It went like this:_

**Tadase:Nagi has a crush on Rima.**

**Aka-chan:Hehehhehehehehheh!Lol!**

**Ikuto:That was kinda obvious.**

**Amu:Agreed.**

**Yaya:Yaya senses love!**

**Karai:i think they really like each other except one of them doesn't know it.**

**Amaya:Naw duh!**

**Kukai:Look!**

**Utau:Omigod!**

_Everyone stared at where Kukai was pointing. We all bursted out laughing. He had grabbed Rima's arm and was slowly pulling her closer to his chest_.

"I love messing with you!"Nagihiko laughed.

"You are a hentaisha!"Rima blushed.

"Whew!"Nagi fell back after the change was over.

"Lets go!"Yaya cheered as she jumped in Ikuto's car.

"Hey!"Ikuto nii-san smiled.

"Lets go!"Aka-sempai laughed as she climbed into her car.

_Amu,Me,Yaya,Utau,Kukai,and Ikuto got in one car and drove rest of them got in Aka-sempai's car._

**In Akahan's Car**

**(Rima's Pov)**

"Nagi,we all know you like Rima."Akahan laughed.

"Heck No!I hate that pipsqueak!She's too short for me."Nagihiko rolled his eyes and flipped his hair.

"Rima,do you like him?"Amaya questioned

_Omigod!Do I like him?I guess I do a little.I'm not going to admit that!He freaking just called me a pipsqueak!_

"What are you thinking?Good lord!Karai,hand me that pillow!"I demanded.

"Hai."He handed me the pillow.

_I started whacking Na-him...He started whimpering._

"Rima-chan!Please stop!Please!Ow-Ouch!"Nagi whimpered.

"I don't feel like it!"I whacked him even harder!

"Please!"He whimpered.

"Fine."I took out my ipod.

_Then,we got there..It was so pretty! Everyone splited up into couples. Tadase and Amu went to the Tea cups. Ikuto and Akahan-sempai went to the Feris Wheel. Yaya dragged Karai to the Merry go- round. Utau and Kukai went to who knows where. Probably to make out. Amaya followed Amu and Tadase,probably trying to flirt with Tadase. It was only me 'n' Nagihiko.I stared at my feet._

"Come on!Shall we?"He gestured at RollerCoaster with a smile.

"Fine."I walked with him.

_Suddenly,I felt him grab my arm. He pulled me closer to him. I was so close I could smell his cologne. He was so gentle.I think I love him.I'm not saying that though! He looked into my eyes and laughed and kissed my forehead!He kissed me.I stared at him and he laughed even harder._

"Nagihiko?"I whispered.

"I love you but lets keep it a secret."He responded.

"Ok...I like you...Not sure about loving you yet."I giggled.

_Then,he bended over and knocked me down and kissed me again.I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Then, my phone went off after one of best moment of my life._

"Moshi...Moshi...Ok!Bye!"I nodded.

"We have to go!Its time to go!You can come after me!"I ran into the clearing.

"Where's Nagi?"Amaya wondered.

"I nearly killed him!"I smirked.

"How?"Amu glared.

"I got a sharp stick and whacked him with it!"

"Eh!"

"My bad."

"O-ow...Help me please."Nagi crawled into the clearing,covered in bruises.

"Omigod!"Amu yelled.

"R...Rima d..didn't do this...I d...don't...k...know...a...lar...ge...gr..oup o..f...x-e..gg..s."He whispered.

"Nagihiko..."I mumbled under my breath.

"It h..urts. ."He muttered as he blacked out.

"Ikuto!Ikuto-kun!"Akahan said.

" We can't take him home or the hospital so I think he can hide in Amu's house if he pretends to be his twin."Ikuto stated.

"Lets go."Akahan frowned.

"Chara Change!"

_She gained a cute black ribbon in her pink-tinted hair. She picked up Nagi and placed him carefully in the backseat. He started to groan and struggle feebly._

" You're fine."I mumbled.

"Take me home please."

"Ok."

"I need to call my folks and ask for a sleepover."Amu whipped out her phone.

"I need to get home in like five minutes cause I snuck out."

"Mama? Can I please have a sleepover with Nadeshiko .Great!Thanks!"

_I got into Akahan's car and the rest of them got into her's or Ikuto-senpai's. She dropped me off at my house first.I walked into the open window of my room and crawled into my bed. Then ,I just fainted._

* * *

**Jenni:Well?**

**Ikuto:I guess I would have liked it better if I was a main character.**

**Jenni:Maybe.**

**Rima:Saying I like Nagihiko is like saying Yaya hates candy.**

**Nagi:You know you like me!**

**Rima:Shut up Purple Head!**

**Jenni:Read And Review!**


	3. The Change

**My World Upside Down!**

**Jenni:Hi!**

**Ikuto:Its still Rimahiko!**

**Jenni:Before you say no I hate him/her. You do to like each other!**

**Nagi:I know I like her!**

**Rima:i don't know if its dislike,like, or love.**

**Jenni:Rima,do the disclaimer please!**

**Rima:Jenni does not own Shugo Chara,Sc characters,or places.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:The Change!**

**(Nagi's Pov)**

**In Amu's Bedroom.**

**The Next Day**

_Ok...There is nothing to say..My body hurts like I got ran over by a train five times...Amu gave me some painkillers but I'm sad to say,its not freaking killing the pain. I don't exactly remember what happened but some x-eggs,I think,use this new tactic on me that threw me off my feet and I tumbled down a hill. I have some bruises that are almost the same color as my hair. Amu just came back in._

"Amu!I'm hurting all over. I can barely move."I complained.

"Ok..I need to know what happened. Before you crawled to us. What happened before that?"Amu asked.

"You swear you won't tell?"

"Yeah."

"Me and Rima were kissing. Her phone went off and she left first."

"EH!You and Rima-chan were making out!"

"Yeah."

"Then,what happened?"

"After she had left,a large group of x-eggs came out and attacked. I think there was this one egg was leader. It said something like,Dying Wind. It threw me off my feet and I tumbled down a hill. I climbed my way back up and I crawled into the clearing and you know the rest."

"Oh."

_This was getting spooky. A blinding,golden light appeared out of now where!Amu shrieked. I had no idea what she had said. Amu was being enveloped in by the blinding,golden light. Then,the light just disappeared. Amu had changed,she was wearing a black and red t-shirt,a pair of black shorts and a black and red striped hat. Don't forget a matching tie and the black knee-high boots!Now she is wearing a polo with a plaid skirt with ballet shoes. She had on glasses. Ok!This is creeping me out!Wait,It gets worse!_

"Hey Fujisaki-kun!"She smiled.

"Who are you?What have you done to Amu?Popular Cool 'n' Spicy Hinamori-sempai!"

"Nothing. I'm unpopular. You know that. Its me,Hinamori Amu!"The glasses girl smiled.

"Ok?Bye!"I turned my back to her.

_I swear I heard her swoon and said,Whoa..He's so cool. Back to subject,its one thing when your friend changes from cool 'n' spicy. Its another when she turn lame and dorky. So,now I'm sitting in Hinamori's and she has turned into a nerd So,I whipped out my phone and dialed Tadase's number._

"Hey Fujisaki-kun."

"Hey Tadase."

"Sup."

"Amu has turned into a nerd!"

"and?"

"She's your freaking girlfriend.

"No. Saaya is."

"Say what?"

"You heard me."

"What the freak!"

"Saaya is cool and popular."

"You're insane. "

"Bye."

_Tadase is acting like a cool/cold person. Whoa!Not what you see,I mean hear,everyday.__Ok...I'm starting to get scared...I need to find out what's going on. So Lord,I'm outta here!I jumped out of the sleeping bag and ran out of her house. Now,I'm running back down to Tadase's house. I slipped into the dark house and quietly crept into Tadase's room. He was still holding his phone. Wow...Now,that I'm close up to him,I noticed that he's wearing skateboarding clothes. Dang...This is either a stupid reality show or real life...Somehow,I think I having hallucinations...He isn't as observant as he used to be. I just remembered that I have giant bruises. Now they hurt...He seems somewhat stupid._

_**In Tadase's room**_

"Hey Hotori."I snickered.

"Whoa...How long have you been standing there?"He blinked.

"I have been here for like forever. You haven't noticed. "

"Oh...You want to board?"

"Yea..Guess so."

_The first thing I've noticed that Keseki was gone. The second thing is he has a new chara. The new chara is wearing a black shirt with some jeans. He seems to be kinda like Daichi. Well,here goes nothing._

"Hey Fujisaki-kun,have you met my chara?"

"Nope."

"This is Tadashi."

"Hey Tadashi."Rhythm smiled.

"Sup."Tadashi nodded.

"Lets go!Chara Change!"Tadase and Tadashi shouted.

_Tadase grabbed his skateboard and he jumped on it. He was gone in the next two minutes. Me 'n' Rhythm chara changed and 'borrowed' Tadase's spare skateboard. We knew where he had went,the skate park(which I think he had never heard about before the change),we got there within five minute. He was already grinding,doing the 360's,and all the rest of that stuff. Its weird how their names almost sound alike. I mean Tadase and Tadashi,they both have the T-A-D-A-S part. Well,I started skateboarding. Then,I looked at my watch. Crap!Its already time to get to school!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freak-out!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Rima's House**

**(Rima's POV)**

**While Nagi was freaking out.**

_I woke up this morning with the same wake up call. Water...But this time...I wasn't in my freaking house...I was in a freaking mansion. Ok...Since when did I faint and I wake up freaking rich!I don't care though...All I can think about is him!We kissed several times...It was perfect!Except Nagi had to get freaking attacked by x-eggs...I will find those x-eggs and when I do...Lets just say I'll need a frying pan...Ok...Not literally...I just want to kiss HIM again. I can't believe how much I love him. I thought I hated him but apparently hate turned to love. I better get ready for school!I threw on our school uniform,along with the guardian cape. I ran out of the house and walked to school since I didn't want to talk to my idiot of a mom. I ran into Yaya on the way. She seemed calm...WAIT!She was C-A-L-M!The world must becoming to an end!_

"Hey Rima-chi."She mumbled.

"Hey Yaya!"I smiled.

"You ready for school?"

"No. You? "

"Yeah!I can't wait to do our science lesson!"

"When did you start loving science?''

"Stop teasing me!You know how much I love school!"

"So,you looking forward to seeing the Joker?"

"You mean Saaya?Heck No!She's a bossy,ugly,and a annoying boy stealer!"

"She is? How?"

"She stole Tadase-kun from Amu-sempai!"

"EH!Amu and Tadase-kun are perfect for each other!"

"I know!"

"Tsukasa-san said that was fated to happen."

"Wait!Saaya is the Joker!I thought Amu was!"

" Amu is a nerdy geek who is cool but isn't very popular."

"Hey!There is Tadase-kun and Nagihiko!Oh and Yamabuki."

_She dragged me over to the small group in front of the school. Tadase and Saaya were laughing at Yaya. Yaya was smiling,just faintly though. She wasn't crying. Thats out of character. Ok...Something fishy is going on here!First,Tadase was going out with Amu. Now he's going out with Saaya!He hates her!Second,Tadase is wearing skateboarding clothes instead of the uniform. Almost everyone is out of uniform too. I'll get my after school clothes that I packed in my locker encase we went to a park or something after school. Third,Amu isn't the Joker!She is a cool,nerdy geek according to Yaya. Wait!Nagi looks as confused as I am!I need to talk to him!I stared at him and then he nodded. He quietly crept toward me and dragged me over to the Royal Garden._

"Nagi...I'm confused."I placed my face in his chest.

"Everything and everyone is different!I saw Amu change,though. A golden light appeared and swallowed our Amu up and gave us her."He pointed to a pink-haired girl with classes.

_When she looked up,I saw Amu's face. I'm scared. I know she's Amu but not my Amu._

_Nagi placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up._

"I've talked to Temari and Rhythm,they both think a couple of x-eggs did this. Why don't you ask KusuKusu?"

" Ok. KusuKusu ?"I muttered.

"Rima-chan,I can sense x-egg energy in each student. If you look closely,you can see the x marks on the Guardians' charas."KusuKusu said,seriously.

"Look. Amu's right there!We can go look at her charas."

_I grabbed his hand and he pulled me down to Amu. She was watering the plants. She was humming and that's not normal._

"Hi Amu-chan."Nagi smiled.

"Hey Fujisaki-kun."Amu laughed.

"So,Where's your charas?"I asked nervously.

"Aoi,Ai,and Akiko. Come out please."

_Three charas walked out from behind a plant and floated up until they were about my height ,which I'm reluctant to admit, is not very high. I saw a x-version of Ran,Miki,and Suu but they were wearing different clothes. The Ran look-alike was wearing a black mini skirt with a gray top. Her hair was a dark pink. The Miki look-alike was wearing a dark blue shirt with jeans. Her hair was a navy blue. The Suu look-alike was wearing a forest-green dress with black leggings. Her hair color was a dirty blond. I could see the x marks. They were the hair clips._

"Hey Aoi,Ai,and Akiko-chan!"Rhythm smiled.

_I saw some Miki traits in Ai. The blush,that was normally a bright red,was a pale pink. So,I guess Ai has some of the real Miki is in there._

"I thought you has four charas."Nagi stated.

"I did,but Saaya-sama crushed her egg."Amu whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Its ok."Nagi soothed.

"She crushed Aki-chan after she stole Tadase-kun. She used Cho-chan to mess him up."

"How about we talked to Yamayucki-chan for you?"I smirked.

"Yamayucki..That's funny!"Amu laughed.

_I felt Nagi give me a look. I think it meant "When did you learn how to smirk?".I looked at Amu and she smiled. Nagi nudged me and pointed to Saaya. We nodded and we walked over to Saaya and her pathetic group of groupies. Tadase stood protectively in front of Saaya and I punched his shoulder and he whimpered. He slowly moved away from me. Saaya stared at me as I stared at her._

"What do you want?"Saaya growled.

"I want to know why you crushed Amu-chan's egg,Yamayucki."I smiled.

"Oh. No. You. Didn't!"

"Tell me why!Tick tock. Hurry up,Yamayucki."

"Its **Yamabuki**!"

"I know. So,can you please tell me why you crushed Amu's egg?Or do I need to spell it out for you,Yamayucki?"

"It **YAMABUKI**!

"Answer the question,please."

"Its your business, how?"Her and her groupies snickered.

"I got a complaint about how you're polluting the world with your comebacks and how you killed Tsukasa-san because your so ugly!"

"I like Rima-chi!"Yaya laughed as she came to my side.

"Well,I got a complaint about how when you're at the screw,everyone gets a turn!

"I heard that you were so fat that when you sat on a penny,you made a freaking thousand dollar bill!So,can you tell me why you crushed Amu-chan's egg?"I questioned.

"I did it because Amu's fourth chara was the part Tadase-kun loved the most about her. I was so jealous so I crushed the egg and I wiped Tadase-kun's memory clean."Saaya whispered.

* * *

**Jenni:Did you people like it?**

**Rima:I like the comebacks!**

**Nagi:Me too.**

**Ikuto:I'm not this one!No fair!**

**Jenni:Read and Review~!**


	4. Gomen Nasai I love you!

My World Upside Down!

**Jenni:Chapter Three of..**

**Ikuto and Rima:My World Upside Down!**

**Nagi:This is still all Rimahiko right?**

**Jenni:There is going to be Rimahiko!**

**Ikuto:I better be in this chapter!**

**Jenni:Nagi,Do disclaimer please!(I didn't use the whole phrase for Rima's Line in the recap!)**

**Nagi:JJJ doesn't own Sc,Sc characters,or places!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:Gomen Nasai!I love you!**

**The School Campus**

**(Nagi's Pov)**

* * *

**Recap**

"_So,can you tell me why you crushed Amu-chan's egg"_

"_I did it because Amu's forth chara was the part Tadase-kun loved the most about her. I was so jealous so I crushed the egg and wiped Tadase-kun's memory clean!"Saaya whispered._

* * *

When Saaya said those words,she bursted into tears. Tadase_ just stared at her with disbelieve. Amu heard those words and came over to Tadase and whispered into his ear. Tadase just stood there so I guess he was in shock. Ikuto and Akahan are seniors and today,they chose to skip class and help the elementary teachers. Aka-chan saw the commotion and dragged Ikuto,who seemed like he was struggling, to the heart of the chaos._

"Whats going on here?"She smiled.

"She stole my boyfriend from me. The same day she did that,she crushed my fourth egg...Aki!"Amu sobbed.

"Ok. Why did you do it,Saaya?"Ikuto questioned.

"I did it because I was jealous and my old boyfriend,Kaneko Akihiko dumped me."Saaya mumbled.

"Miyoko!Chara Change!Love repair!"Aka-sempai muttered under her breath.

"Urg!"Ikuto groaned.

_Saaya's hot pink cellphone went off and she answered it. She started squealing and I think Rima is going collapse because of the sound. I heard a thund. I turned around and saw that it was my Rima. I __was right!I picked her up. It wasn't that hard since she's peite. I kissed her on the lips and she screamed when she woke. Aka-sempai and Ikuto-senpai stared at us like we were crazy. I just smiled and laughed. Ikuto was going to do something perverted!I just know it. Usually,Ikuto does something perverted in between ten to fifteen minutes. He didn't do anything perverted. Now,I know my world was upside down!Tadase and Amu were having a long,dramatic moment. Then,they kissed. Wow!I'm guessing Tadase just recovered his lost memories. I placed Rima down and we lauged. Then,we winced. Saaya is still screaming._

"Ok!Good Lord,Girl!What is it!"I winced.

"Akihiko just said I'm sorry and I love you!He wants to get back together!"She squealed.

"Nagihiko!"Rima pulled on my shirt and pulled me down and we kissed.

"Ok,students. Whats going on here?"A familiar,not wanted voice smiled.

"Ah!Tsukasa-sama!"Ikuto blushed since he has a past that involves Tsukasa. Its a back story...

"Kissing festival,eh?"

"Um..Bye!Got to go to class!"I grabbed Rima's hand and prepared to drag her to class.

"Fujisaki-kun and Mashiro-chan,stay here please. The rest of you can go to class."Tsukasa laughed.

"Um..We came to help the teachers today."Akahan stammered.

"Go to the teachers' work room."

"Hai."

"Now,Mashiro-chan and Fujisaki-kun follow me please."He walked towards the planetarium.

**In the planetarium!**

**That same day!**

_We walked in silence...In about twenty minutes later,we were sitting in the planetarium,sipping tea. Rima and I exchanged worried glances. Where is this going?_

"Mashiro-chan. You fainted yesterday night when Tanaka Akahan had dropped you off,correct?"

"Hai."Rima nodded.

"Fujisaki-kun. You spent the night at Hinamori-chan's house,pretending to be your twin,correct?"

"Hai."I nodded.

"And when you woke-up,you noticed or saw things change,correct?"

"Hai!"

"Nagihiko-kun,you saw Hinamori Amu change. Rima,your surroundings changed. Correct?"

"Hai!"

"Have you figured out why?"

"Yes and no. We know it has something to do x-eggs."

"Hm..I believe it was caused by a new enemy..That special leader egg you saw,Nagihiko is a x-egg of an evil person. First,you need to purify that egg. Or you can obtain the embryo. You can tell only the King and Joker. You have to purify their eggs. Which is complicateded since neither of you have the ability to restore please. I need to see your attacks."Tsukasa-san shrugged.

"We can do Queen's Waltz to restore the eggs!"I informed.

"Oh..Yes...When you restore the x-charas,the memories and the personalities will be restored."

"Wait!How do you know this stuff?"

"Um...Why don't you figure it out?"Tsukasa-san shifted foot to foot.

"I know!You must be a guy from the future!"Rima laughed.

"Perhaps. Now,go purify the King's and Joker's chairs!"

"Hai!"

**In the Academy/around campus**

**(Rima's POV)**

_Nagi and I ran to class. We had to listen to our regular lecture. I think it was about a war,perhaps. Nagi was actually taking notes. How can you listen to this stuff?_

"Mashiro Rima!Can you please answer the question?"Nikaidou-sensei asked.

_Nagi nudged my shoulder and pointed down on his paper. The answer was 1998._

"1998!"I smiled.

"Correct."he smiled.

"Arigatoo."I mumbled.

"Your welcome,"Nagi stifled a laugh.

"Class dismissed!"Sensei smiled.

_Nagihiko-kun and I ran over to Tadase-kun and Amu-chan,who were walking hand in hand,towards __the Royal Garden._

"Hey Amu-chan!"I waved.

"Sup. Mashiro and Fujisaki."Tadase nodded.

"Hey!Rima-sama!"Amu squealed.

"Can you both look closely at your charas and tell me what you see!"Nagi smiled.

_Tadase-kun scanned Tadashi-kun and he saw the x mark. But,Tadashi had regained his normal form. A blackish-purple chara with a x mark on the right side of his head. Amu screamed when she realized her charas were x-charas. Amu's charas regained their real form that is similar to Tadashi's. Her scream was cut short when her eyes went vacant and she fell to the ground. Tadase fell to the floor next to Amu. His eyes empty along with his heart._

"Useless!"The four charas murmured.

_Then,this darker pitch black x-chara appeared out of nowhere. I felt Nagi cringe behind me. He started to whimper and I raised my hand to slap him but then found myself lowering my hand._

_"_USELESS!"The dark one shrieked.

"Broken Canvas!"AI screamed.

_It hit Nagi who panted but still stood_.

"Watashi no kokoro anrokku!Charanari!"Nagi and I shouted.

"Yamato MaiHime!"Nagi/Nadeshiko shouted.

"Clown Drop"

"Robe of Feathers!"

"Tightrope dancer!"

_Both attacks lashed out at the five charas. Thee four minor charas were caught in the mayhem. The dark one repelled the attacks,protecting itself. The,using it's on attack._

"Dying Wind!"

"AH!"I shrieked as it hit me.

"Rima-chan!"Nagi shouted.

_That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out._

**In the Royal Garden**

**(Nagihiko-kun's POV)**

"Rima!Rima wake up!"I whispered.

_Tadase and Amu's eggs are still x-eggs. They are still hanging in the air but they're struggling. Rima needs to wake up. Time for emergency procedures!This sorta perverted but oh well. I licked her lips and she screamed._

"Nagi!Don't do that!"She shrieked.

"Um. Hello?"I pointed at the x-eggs.

"Queen's Waltz!"

_I like this attack just because the fact that its used to purify x-eggs. We danced there for a while and the eggs calmed and were purified. That dark one reminds me of those huge bruises that it gave me. The dark one disappeared in thin air. Shoot!We missed we'll get it next time!The purified eggs entered their eggs and fell onto their owners' chests._

"Urg..Umph. Um.."Amu moaned.

"Amu-chan!Wake up!"Rima shouted.

"Wake-up!"Tadase!"I shouted.

"Um...Um...Wh...aa..tttt!"Tadase groaned.

"Chara Change!Sit up!" I shouted as I picked up my naginata.

"Ok!Ok!I'm awake!"Tadase shouted.

"Thank you!"

"What happened?"Amu murmered.

"Something turned your charas turned into x-eggs. Its the work of that super strong x-chara!"

"Useless!"That dark x-egg shouted.

"Its here!"Rima shouted.

_I started cringe . Its making me remember all bruises! It the hurts!My body is all sore.I can't move.I can't move...That stupid 's egg is it?Why is that person's egg evil?_

"Nagi!Watch out!"Rima shouted.

_I forced my eyes to look in front of it!Its right in front of me!Help!Rima!Amu!Tadase!I can't move.I saw Rima's head jerk! She must have realized something!_

"He can't move!He's paralyzed!Its scared the crap out of him!"Rima shouted.

"Watashi no kokoro anrokku!Charanari!"They shouted.

"Platnuim Royale!"

"Amulet Dai!

"Clown Drop!"

"Dying wind!"That egg shouted.

"Ah!"Amu shrieked as she repelled the attack!

"USELESS!Dying Wind!"

"Rima!"I shouted as the wind came hurtling at her.

_I jumped in front of her. It hit me and I flipped and skidded to a stop on the ground.I felt a liquid underneath me. Now I know, I'm bleeding. Its making me feel sick.I heard Rima shout,"Nagi!"She threw her pins at the egg and ran towards me. When she got there,she pushed me over to the side to look at the wound.. It was a really deep cut in my chest and it was bleeding really bad.I started feeling dizzy from lost of blood.I felt something wet fall on my cheek and I saw my Rima crying. Tadase must have had a heart attack cause he stood there staring.I forced my hand to move toward her cheek and I started stroking it lovingly. Then my arm fell down,I sunk into a world of darkness._

**On school campus**

**(Amu's pov)**

**That very same day!**

_I saw the egg throw all its got towards ,who was rooted in his spot,jumped in front of Rima and it hit. He flipped and skidded to a stop.I saw red bubbling out of a cut on his chest. Rima had shrieked,"Nagi!"and had ran towards him. Then,she started to sob and Tadase-kun just stood there dumbfounded. Nagi reached out and stroke her cheek. Then, he fainted._

"Starlight Navigation!"I shot stars from my trophy.

"Holy Crown!"Tadase shouted.

"Tightrope Dancer!"Rima whispered.

_The three attacks attacked the egg. It somehow repelled the attacks. Nagi started to groan._

"Minna!We need to take him to a doctor!"Rima yelled.

"Ok!"Tadase shouted.

_We shot some more attacks at the eggs and dragged Nagi into Tsukasa's office._

* * *

**Jenni:Here ya go!**

**Ikuto:Its chapter 3**

**Nagi:Man!What I did do?Again with the egg?**

**Rima:I wasn't crying over that purple freak!**

**Jenni:Whatever!Read and Review!Nya ~**


	5. Can you Feel the Pain in My Heart?

**My World Upside Down!**

**Jenni:Its chapter three!**

**Ikuto:Rimahiko!**

**Rima:Its definitely like.**

**Nagi:You know you love me.**

**Jenni:Whatever.**

**Ikuto:Make sure you read the typo-free Kindergarten Trap!**

**Jenni:I think it doesn't have any typos.**

**Disclaimer:Jenni doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters!Only her own!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:Can you feel the pain in my heart?**

**(Rima's Pov)**

**In Tsukasa's Office**

"Nagihiko!Wake up!"I screamed.

"Let him rest while we clean up the wound a little bit."Amu said.

"Please don't die!"I whispered.

"Hinamori-san!"Tadase shouted,his crimson eyes filled with worry.

"What?"

"Feel his pulse!"

_Amu felt Nagihiko's froze. Then,She gestured me to feel it. His heartbeat,was very fast and it was faint. I know what this means...Nagi is dying..._

**(Amu's Pov)**

**In Tsukasa's Office.**

_I watched Rima as she finally registered what was happening. She froze and a teardrop slid down her cheek. I don't want her love to die...She just realized that she is in love. Tadase looked at me,his big crimson eyes filled with tears. I started to shudder and I felt tears rapidly slide down on my cheeks. Tadase picked up my head and tried to __smile..._

"Amu,Rima...Let's do our best to save him."Tadase said.

"Ok."I said.

"No...I'm going home."Rima murmured.

"Ri...ma...do...n't...lea..ve...m..e!Ju...st...reme...ber...tha...t...I...lo...ve...you..."Nagi whispered.

"Nagi...Don't tell me that!I'm not leaving you!You're leaving me!I know you're going to die!"Rima sobbed.

"Plea..se!...I pro..mise...th..at...I...won..'t...die...yet."He said as he sunk back into the darkness.

_Rima just stood there. She cried even harder. I heard her scream...That scream shouted all of the pain in her heart. It hurt me when I felt all that pain. Rima...Let me help you!_

**(Tadase's Pov)**

Let's look at Tadase's thoughts at the same time as Amu's.

**Tsukasa's Office**

_Mashiro-chan felt Nagihiko's pulse. Her big,brown eyes darken as her eyes filled up with tears...She knows that Fujisaki-kun is dying. He is my best friend...I won't let him die just yet!I realized that my dark crimson eyes had filled up with tears. I looked at Amu-chan's eyes and she knew the possibilities of his chances of survival. She shuddered as she started to cry. She started to cry and her tears were racing down her cheeks. I picked up her head and tried to smile...Then,Mashiro-chan screamed. That scream was filled of sorrow...I could feel the pain of her heart...Tsukasa-san told me about her parents fighting and how she hid her emotions...I know now that there is a lot of pain in her heart._

**(Rima's Pov)**

Rima's feelings and thoughts at the same time as the other two.

**Tsukasa's Office.**

_I realized what was happening. Nagi might not live. My eyes filled with tears. Real ones. I watched Tadase's eyes fill up with tears. He stared into Amu. Amu started to cry. Then,I let out a scream that I had always wanted to scream. The one that has all my sorrow. I screamed because:_

*My boyfriend is dying.

*My parents hate each other.

*Nagi is dying.

*He's dying.

*Fujisaki is dying.

*My Nagi is dying.

_Tadase spoke with a false confidence. Amu shared that fakeness. That's when Nagi woke up. He pleaded for me to stay with him. I disagreed. He made a promise he might not keep. I heard the door open. I looked up and I saw Tsukasa-san..._

"Mashiro-chan!What happened to Nagihiko-kun?"He smiled.

"Shut the crap up!How can you smile if he's dying?"I screamed.

_I shouted at the principal...That made me feel a lot better...I calmed down a little..Amu and Tadase just exchanged a look of understanding. I scowled at that look. How would they know about my pain?_

"I know what you're thinking!If you think you understand,you're wrong!"I screeched as I ran out of the room.

_I saw my mom's car...I ran to the car,flung open the door,and curled up into a ball. I let the tears flow more freely. My mom was on the phone,arguing with my father as usual...Kusukusu tried making silly faces...I flicked at her and she stopped._

**In Rima's Mom's car**

No one really shows a chara's Pov so bear with me!

**(KusuKusu's Pov)**

_I can feel Rima's pain. I know how she feels. Since she met Nagi,her feelings changed a little,causing mine to change as well. She doesn't know that I love Rhythm...If Nagi dies,Temari and Rhythm will die too. I love Rhythm as much as she loves Nagi...I tried to make her laugh but she pushed me away. So,please don't let Fujisaki Nagihiko die!_

**Tsukasa's Office**

He was semi-conscious the whole time.

**(Nagi's Pov)**

_I feel so weak...I can barely move...I can't really remember anything but Rima...Rima...I heard her scream...I felt the tears of my friends...I'm awake,sorta...I'm too tired to really open my eyes or move..I know I'm dying...When I said those words,I meant them...I'm going try my best to keep my heart beating!_

"Am...u!"I whispered.

"Nagi!"Amu smiled.

"Is...R.i.m.a ...go...ne?"I asked.

"Yeah..Mashiro-chan saw us share a look and it hurt her..."Tadase murmured.

"Would you like to have some tea?"Tsukasa asked.

"No,you idiot!I don't want any of your freaking tea!"Amu spat.

"Gomen Nasai!"Tadase apologized.

"Wh...y...a..re...yo...u...apol...gi..zin..g?"I wondered.

"We need to take you to a hospital."

"Wh..y?"

"Fujisaki-kun,you're still bleeding...You've already lost four pints of blood in the last five minutes!"

"Th...at...ma...ny?"

"Yeah..."

"Tsukasa-san...Will you please drive us to a hospital?"Amu asked.

"Please?"Tadase asked.

"Ok."Tsukasa smiled.

_Lord,help me!_

**In Rima's House**

Yeah,Its your turn Rima-chi!

**(Rima's Pov)**

_Right now,I'm working on my history assignment...I stopped and glanced at my phone..Huh...I'm bored...Why did I leave?I guess that it hurts so much to see my usually happy,strong boyfriend so defenseless. To make matters worse,Tsukasa came in that office. I was jealous of Amu...She shared that understanding look with Tadase..I hate the fact that they think they understand my pain...Another thing is that they exchanged a look..They...I have no one to exchange a look with...Then,my phone rang..._

"Moshi Moshi?"I asked.

"Its Amu."She laughed.

"What?Why are you laughing?"I growled.

"Oh...Sorry..."

"What do you want?"

"We're taking Nagi to a hospital...Do you want to come?"

"Yeah...Can you pick me up?"

"Sure...Bring an Ipod."

"Why?"

"Tsukasa is driving us."

"Shoot..."

"See you in five minutes."

"Ok."

_I shut my phone and started to yell curses. Then,my mom and dad flung the door open._

"Mashiro Rima-chan!How many times do we have to tell you not to cuss?"My parents asked.

_I let out another stream of horrible curses. My parents watched me,horrified. They started fighting about who taught me those words. To be exact,I learned those words from both of them._

"I can't believe this!You would teach your own daughter those words."My mom shouted.

"Me?Why would I teach my beautiful daughter curses?"Dad said.

"May I go to my friend's house?"I smiled.

"Yeah..Whatever."Dad waved me away.

_I opened the door and saw Tsukasa pull up in his van...Awesome car...Its so freaking suckish...I jumped into the back and I saw Nagi sprawled in the backseat...I'm really mad now!_

"Hey Rima."Amu smiled from the front seat with Tsukasa-san.

"Why is he sprawled like that?"I growled.

"Tadase and Tsukasa-san put him right there."Amu informed.

"Tadase?Tsukasa?"I scowled.

"Heheheheh?"Tadase rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...I didn't do it."Tsukasa lied.

"You guys are dead."I laughed as a purple aura appeared around me.

"Gomen Nasai. Mashiro-sama!"Tadase bowed as well as he could in the car.

"That's what I thought you said."I smiled.

_Nagi started to struggle..He tossed and turned in his sleep. He was repeating my name __over and over again._

"Calm down...Just lay still."I said as I stroked his face.

_Nagi calmed down at the sound of my voice. I could the bandage wrapped around his chest...I sat in the chair in front of Nagihiko's and stroked his face when I had a chance. I still shot death glares at Tadase and Tsukasa. Tadase seemed to realize he owes me. Tsukasa just laughed nervously. Keep your heart beating Nagi!_

**In Tsukasa's Suckish Car**

He owns a freaking van

**(Amu-chi's Pov)**

_I heard Nagi say "Rima..Rima.."over and over again. Rima started to talk to him and he seemed to calm down. Tadase and Tsukasa were seriously sweatdropping. Rima shot Tadase an you-own-me glance. He nodded and Tsukasa laughed guiltly. Rima started to growl and Tsukasa took that as a speed-up-or-Rima's-gonna-kill-you signal...He sped up and we were on our way to the hospital!_

* * *

**Jenni:Hope Nagi stays alive.**

**Rima:He better!**

**Ikuto:Whoa!Calm down,pipsqueak!**

**Nagi:Why me?**

**Jenni:I needed a Rimahiko moment so get over it!**

**Ikuto:Read and Review!**

**Jenni:Please~!**


	6. Step on It

**My World Upside Down**

**Jenni:Konnichi Wa!**

**Ikuto:Jenni wants to thank all the readers!**

**Jenni:Thank you People!**

**Rima:Start the story all ready!**

**Nagihiko:So you are worried about me,hmm?**

**Rima:Shut up,Purple-head!**

**Jenni:Read and Review and try not think about Tsukasa's suckish van!**

**Ikuto:Jenni doesn't own anyone except Akahan and Miyoko!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:Step on it!**

**Tsukasa's Van**

I think we might die..

**(Rima-chan's Pov)**

_I think we might die,trying to save someone. Tsukasa is driving and he's twenty miles below the speed limit...I shot him a look and he sped up..Now it's five miles below. Nagi is turning paler by the second. His breaths are short and shallow. He looks frail and delicate._

"Amu!He's becoming worse!"I screamed.

"Pick up the pace,Tsukasa!"Amu kicked the back of the seat.

"Hai!"He sped up some more.

_We sped towards the only hospital in town. The Tokyo hospital...As we advanced,a huge building came into sight._

"Go!Go!Go!"I ordered.

_Eventually,we parked and called for one of the nurses to bring out a gurney._

"Where is the wound?"She demanded.

"Right here."I lifted up his shirt to show her the blood-stained bandage around his waist. She carefully unraveled the bandage and gaped at the size of the wound.

"Do any of you know how he got this wound?"

"Iie. No,I saw my boyfriend,him, lying on the ground...I saw blood and I got my friends to take him to the principal."I lied.

"Ok...How many times has he woken up?"

"I think twice?"I said,uncertain.

"Ri...ma!"He gasped.

"Oh my!Come with me please!"She started to wheel the gurney towards the hospital.

_We followed in silence. When we got to the receptionist's desk,the nurse grabbed a pile of papers and handed them to Tsukasa._

"Ok...You need to fill out these information slips."She said as she briskly wheeled Nagihiko away.

_After she left,Tsukasa gasped. There was at least thirteen sheets of paper on that clipboard._

"Should we put down his real name?"Tadase whispered.

"Iie..His mother could find out."Tsukasa shook his head.

"Give me three pages and Tadase three as well."I demanded.

"Ok..I'll give Amu three and I'll finish the other four!"He said as he passed out the papers.

_We put down 'Yoshida Jin' as Nagi's name. I quickly filled in my pages and Tadase and Amu finished the papers as the same time as me. Tsukasa put the papers back on the clipboard and handed them to the receptionist. She gave us directions to Nagi's room. I wasn't surprise when she told me that Nagi was in Intensive Care. We walked down to his room and waited for the doctor. He came out after a few minutes later. His face was expressionless. I expected the worst._

"Yoshida-kun is in very bad shape...We will try our best to save him."He said,bluntly.

"He better survive!If he dies,it better be peacefully or I'll sue you for everything you got!"I threatened.

"H-hai!"The doctor bowed.

"Can we please see him?"Amu asked.

"Iie. No."He shook his head.

"Please?"Tadase and I flashed him our 'sparkly smile'.

"Oh,alright..Just five minutes."He warned.

"Make it ten!"I ordered.

"Hai!"He nodded.

Then,he opened the door and the sight I saw was horrifying...

**In the Tokyo Hospital**

During the Paperwork

**(Nagi's Pov)**

_Ugh...I was semi-conscious when the nurse wheeled me to the Intensive Care wing. The blood had stopped running but it was an open-wound and was bound to get infected. I was weaker than before...I doubt I could even pick up a pencil..That's how weak I felt. The nurse and some other people lifted me off the gurney and placed me on one of those hospital beds...Blah...It smells like bleach in here. Then,this doctor dude walks up to me. He opens his mouth to speak._

"Nurse?Do you know how he obtained that wound?"The doctor says.

"No..His friends don't know either."The Nurse replies.

"Well,the boy need to get some more blood in his body..Do you know his blood-type?"

"Let me check."She pulls out this huge needle.

_I found enough strength to yell. I hate needles. I will jump out of this bed and kick someone if someone sticks a needle in my arm._

"My blood-type is AB!"I shrieked.

"Young man,do you remember how you got that cut?"The Doctor asked.

_Shoot!I can't say x-chara or he'll think I'm mad!_

"A couple of boys walked up behind me and pushed me down a cliff."I lied.

"Oh...Do you know their names?"

"Iie."I shook my head as well as I could.

"Well,let me go get some blood donations so I can get some more blood for your body."He smiled.

_I nodded weakly. Then,he walked out and a pretty blond girl smiles at me. She attempts to flirt. I manged to smile at her and she squeals. I tried to calm my breathing but with that creepy blond watching me,it was just plain creeping me out._

"Hi. I'm Melody."She smiles.

"Na..I mean Jin"I whisper.

_Then,the doctor comes back in with a couple of grocery bags..I know what are inside those bags so I kinda flipped out._

"Get out,you brat."He shoves her out and sighs.

"Sorry about that,Jin-kun. She is a creep."

"It's fine."I laughed,softly.

_He hooked me up to a machine and put a whole lot of needles in my body. I saw some blood bags and he hooked them up to me as well. I could smell it and I fainted._

**In the Tokyo Hospital**

Amu's Turn

**(Amu's Pov)**

_We walked into the room and I gasped when I saw Nagi. He was propped up on a bed,you could tell he fainted. His chest was rising and falling way too fast. There were several needles in him too. He was not as pale as before but was still quite white. There was a machine above him and it showed his pulse. The green line thing was going up and down...Rima stood there and didn't move._

"Nagi."She said.

"Hmmmm?"He said.

"Wake up."She whispered.

"Whoa!"He blinked.

"Cool!"Tadase said.

"It was pretty dang cool."I admitted.

"Hey Guys."Nagi smiled.

_Rima locked the door and pulled the curtain._

**In the Tokyo Hospital**

Whatcha doing Rima?

**(Rima's Pov)**

_I moved right next to him. He smiled and started to stroke my cheek. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He smiled._

"I love you,Nagi."I smiled.

"I love you too."He laughed.

"Ooh!"Amu and Tadase snickered.

"Shut up,Amu. We all know you rather do that with Ikuto..You're probably just using Tadase."I smirked.

"Is that true?"Tadase asked.

"Nope..Ikuto is perverted and he stalks me..I mean use too."Amu frowned.

_I pulled back the curtain and unlocked the door. The doctor came back in._

"Doctor?How long will Jin be here?"I asked.

"Probably for a whole week..He has to get stitches.."The doctor smiled.

"I don't want stitches!"Nagi said.

"You need them."

"I don't want 'em!"

"Nurse!"

"I love you,Nagi!Good luck!"I mouthed.

"Love you too!"He mouthed back.

"Now what?"I looked at Tadase and Amu.

"Let's go restore other peoples eggs."Tadase shrugged.

"Yeah."Amu said.

_We walked back down to the lobby where Tsukasa was chatting with the receptionist. He was so into the conversation,we just left him. We walked down to Kukai's house. Tadase knocked on the door. Kaido,Kukai's oldest brother answered. He looked horrible._

"What do you girls want?'He said.

"I'm a dude."Tadase frowned.

"You're a girl."Kaido smirked.

"Whatever."Tadase pushed Kaido aside.

"Wow,He looks weak but he's actually almost as strong as Ikuto."Amu gaped.

"Come on."I pushed her past the surprised Kaidou.

"Wassup,Rento?"Tadase smiled.

"Nothing."

"Where's Kukai?"I asked.

"Upstairs. He's been really negative..He has mood swings. Mad to sad..Never happy...It's sorta creepy."Rento shuddered.

"Arigatoo."I smiled.

_Tadase and Amu ran up the stairs and they left me behind. After the first couple of steps,I was panting._

"Amu!"I shouted.

_Nothing...Huh...Some friend. I ran all the way up and I heard Tadase's voice. He sounded nervous and really timid. Amu was hiding behind his back. An awesome heroine is not her._

"Watashi no Kokoro Anrokku!Charanari:Clown Drop!"I said.

_I busted down the door. Kukai was on his bed..I saw Daichi's egg floating around.._

"Juggling Party!"I shot my pins at the egg.

_That gave Tadase and Amu enough time to charanari._

"Charanari:Platinum Royale!"Tadase smiled.

"Charanari:Amulet Heart!"Amu smiled.

"Heart rod!"Amu made her rod appear in er hand.

"Tightrope Dancer!"I made a net around Daichi.

"Useless!"Daichi groaned.

"It's hard..Being the best in your favorite sport. I'm giving up."Kukai's voice rang out.

"Souma-kun!"Tadase said.

_The visual image of Kukai opened it's eyes._

"Just becau.."Amu started to say.

"Just because It's hard doesn't mean you have to give it up!That's what makes sports fun,right?"I smiled.

"Negative Heart!Lock On:Open Heart!"Amu purified Daichi's egg.

"Thanks Amu!"Daichi smiled.

"Dude,what happened?"Kukai groaned.

"Nothing!"We smiled.

"You sure?"He raised his eye brows.

"Yeah..Gotta go,bye!"We ran out of his house.

"That was disturbing."I stated.

"Wanna go visit Yaya's?"I asked.

"Yeah."Amu said.

_We headed down to Yaya's._

**In the Tokyo Hospital**

Nagi is in pain!NOOOOO!

**(Nagi's Pov)**

_My life sucks..That's all I can say. The doctor knocked me out and hooked me up to some more stuff. I'm starting to feel a lot stronger. I'm watching t.v. You can't do anything in this stupid place. Amu and the rest of them are probably kicking x-egg butt while I'm sitting in a stupid hospital watching a whole lot of crap...I swear they better get me out of here and fast._

"My life sucks."I complained.

"Why?"The doctor asked.

"Because of you...Hurry up and put the freaking stitches in!"I commanded.

_He jammed this stupid needle in my arm and the drug entered my body...I passed out. As I said,Life sucks!_

* * *

_**Jenni:Life Sucks.**_

_**Ikuto:Life is sucking.**_

_**Nagi:Shut up!**_

_**Rima:What's the doctor's name?**_

_**Jenni:I have no idea.**_

_**Ikuto:Read and Review.**_

_**Jenni:When you review,please give me a name to give the doctor.**_

_**Ikuto:What happened to Tsukasa?**_


	7. Missing My World

**My World Upside Down**

**Jenni:Konnichi Wa!**

**Ikuto:Once again,Jenni thanks all of you,readers.  
****Jenni:Thank you!**

**Rima:Hurry up and start with the story!**

**Nagi:Jenni noticed that the amount of readers has decreased throughout the chapters!**

**Jenni:So tell your friends and other people about my story please!^-^**

**Rima:Jenni doesn't own Shugo Chara but does own this plot and Melody,Miyoko,and Aka-chan!**

**Jenni:On with the Story!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thanks for the first name of the doctor,Amutolover1!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Chapter Six:Missing my world.**

**Yaya's house**

**(Amu's Pov)**

"Tadase-kun,come on!You too Rima-chan!"I smiled.

"One word,can you guess,Tadase?"Rima said with narrowed eyes.

"Bossy?"He asked.

"Yeah."She smiled.

"USELESS!"A voice shrieked inside Yaya's house.

"Ok!Let's go!"I grabbed both of their hands and dragged them inside.

_I opened the door to find a x-egg floating next to Yaya. I looked at Tadase-kun and he nodded. Here goes nothing!_

"Watashi no Kokoro!Anrokku!"We shouted.

"Charanari:Platinum Royale!"Tadase smiled.

"Charanari:Clown Drop!"Rima whispered.

"Charanari:Amulet Dia!"I giggled.

"Useless...Impossible...It's hard being acting like a baby when you're nine...I guess I'll start acting my age."Yaya sighed.

"EHHHHH!"We shouted.

"The world is coming to a end."Tadase and Rima shrugged.

"Muri!"The x-egg shot all-it's-got-at-us.

_The purple/black energy nearly struck Rima but Tadase took the blow instead of her. His eyes went blank. Luckikly,Keiseki started slapping him. Go Keiseki!_

"Shooting Star Shower!"I said as the golden globe materialized in my hand and stars rained down.

"Holy Saber!"Tadase-kun turned his scepter into a sword.

_I love him but I also have an interest in a perverted-acting Neko. Oh well._

"Juggling Party!"Rima shot her pins at the egg,carefully maneuvering them to where it didn't break the egg.

**The Tokyo Hospital**

Poor Nagi-kun

**(Nagihiko's Pov)**

_My life is still sucking. The other guys are probably fighting x-eggs while I'm sitting in a hospital,watching a doctor whose name remains unknown stick needles in me. I could do a lot of important things like flirting with Rima,teasing Rima,and kissing Rima._

"Onadae Wa?"I asked him.

"Kochira wa Nikaidou Yori-san."A nurse said.

"WAH!"I yelped as I fainted.

"Whoa...That was awkward."Yori-san said.

**Yaya's House**

X-egg fighting!

**(Rima' Pov)**

_I'm so bored. I want Nagi to come and help me. You know what let's get this over with!_

"Who cares how hard it is!Long as you try at least 120%,you're good to go!"I said.

"Eh?"Yaya's visual image opened her eyes.

"Amu!"I said.

"Okay!Negative Heart:Lock on!Open Heart!"Amu purified Pepe's eggs.

"Thanks Dechu!"She smiled.

"Yaya-chan is so tired."Yaya complained,"Why is Amu-chi and the rest of you in Yaya's house?"

"It's nothing."Tadase looked at his feet.

"Yaya wants to know!Yaya wants to know!"Yaya started tantrum.

"Want some candy?"I held up a chocolate bar that was behind me.

"Yup!"She stopped her tantrum and shoved the candy in her mouth.

"Bye!"We ran out of her house.

"Want to go visit Nagi?"I suggested.

"Ooh!Someone is worried about Nagi!"Amu smirked.

"Look whose talking. Last time I checked,you were hanging out with Ikuto during a canceled date with him."I pointed at Tadase.

"Did not!"She blushed.

"Did too!"

"Didn't."

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Didn't!"

"DID,and I mean it!"Amu shrieked.

_I nodded at Tadase who started to tear up. Tadase,Nagi,and I have been planning to blackmail Amu for a long time so me and Nagi taught Tadase how to fake cry. Nagi was suppose to help but it was a good time to do it!I'm so evil!Bwahahahah!Wah!I'm turning to Keiseki!That's sorta disturbing..._

"Amu!You just admitted that you did!"I gasped.

"A-amu is s-so m-mean!I t-think w-we should break u-up!"Tadase hiccuped.(It's fake)

"N-no T-tadase-k-kun!She tricked m-me!"Amu stammered.

"Ooh,Amu made her boyfriend cry!"I smirked.

"Y-you are s-so mean!"Amu said.

"Tadase,you should forgive her only if she does whatever you say for a whole month."I suggested.

"O-ok."He said as the tears slid down his cheek.

"I-i d-don't wanna!"She stammered even more.

"Then you should break up."I said.

"Gomen Nasai,Tadase.I'll do it.."Amu said.

_Tadase wiped his eyes and smirked. Amu was so surprised that she fainted. She would've hit the ground if a certain blue-haired perverted neko caught her._

"Tadase,you shouldn't scare Amu like that."The once-perverted Neko said.

"Eh!"Tadase said.

"She's about to wake up!"Ikuto said.

"Ugh..What happened?"Amu groaned.

"Are you ok?"Ikuto said.

"Wah!"Amu yelped.

"Are you ok?"Ikuto asked.

"What the crap?"She said.

"He's not perverted-acting anymore!"Tadase said.

"Hi Amu-chi!"I waved.

"Tadase?"She growled.

"Rima,if she kills me. I'll tell Kirishima-san that you love him!"Tadase hissed.

"I'll tell Saaya that you love her."I threatened.

_After Tadase heard that,his soul left his body and Keiseki chased it back into his body. Ikuto smiled and put her down..I know she liked it~!Ikuto said,Sayonara and jumped into his tree. Probably to take another nap._

**(A/N I have an active imagination. That almost happened in episode 57 but Keiseki didn't chase it.)**

"Let's go save Nagi from that freak that they call a doctor."I offered.

"Ok."Amu and Tadase said.

_Tadase grabbed Amu's hand and kissed her cheek. Amu blushed but not as much as before. I think Ikuto should go with Amu. Tadase can have Lulu. But then again,Ikuto and Lulu could work. Nope,that's a crack pairing. Tadase is has that do whatever another person says personality. If I scare him enough,he'll do whatever I say!Bwahahahah_

"Rima,why are you laughing like the cute,but annoying tyrant?"Amu pointed at Keiseki.

"I bet she was thinking about crack pairings!"Ikuto called from high above.

"Psychic Freako!Shut up,guy-who-Amu-likes-but won't-go-out-with-since-she-thinks-you-are-way-too-old-for-her!"I waved.

"Hey!"Amu blushed.

"I'm not old!"Ikuto snapped.

"Seventeen is like fifty-seven. Old man!"I shouted.

"Let's go."Tadase grabbed us and ran to the hospital.

_I got dragged about ten miles. That boy is not even sweating._

"Rima,it wasn't ten miles. It was a half of a mile."Tadase said.

"Psychic freako!"I hid behind Amu's back.

"Let's go in!"Amu dragged us both into the hospital.

"Shouldn't we have purified his egg?"I asked.

"We forgot."Tadase and Amu groaned.

"Let's visit Nagi."I said.

_We went down to Nagi's hospital room. Nagi was actually on a ceiling rafter and the doctor was trying to get him down._

"Is this a bad time?"I asked.

"That freako is Nikaido-sensei's brother!"Nagi screeched.

"WAH!"We jumped up unto an other rafter.

"What?"The doctor whined.

"Clueless idiot."Amu sighed.

_I miss my world!_

* * *

**Jenni:Did you like this chapter?**

**Ikuto:If you did,review.**

**Jenni:No flames please!**

**Rima:This chapter was short.**

**Ikuto:Jenni was running out of submit ideas and if she like it,she'll submit it!**

**Jenni:I wanted an Amuto moment but Ikuto wasn't a pervert neko.**

**Rima:He was Mr. Nice-who-doesn't-try-to-tease-Amu-which-isn't-funny!**

**Nagi:Keep that Doctor away from me!**

**Jenni:I added Yuu's last name to the name Amutolover1 submitted.**

**Ikuto:Read and Review!**

**Nagi:Click the button or I'll use my Naginata to chop you up!  
Rima:They weren't suppose to know that!*slaps Nagi***

**Jenni:Hey stop!Read and Review!Byee!**


	8. Life without Music

**My World Upside Down!**

**Jenni:Konnichi Wa!**

**Ikuto:This the seventh chapter of My World upside down!**

**Rima:Jenni-chan is going to update this story on Sunday,Tuesday,Thursday,and Saturday!**

**Nagihiko:Thank you readers who are spreading the word about my story to your friends and other peoples.**

**Jenni:We have a special guest today!Come in!**

**Amu:Konnichi Wa!**

**Jenni:Who wants to sell Ikuto to Utau?**

**Amu:I do!**

**Ikuto:HEY!**

**Everyone:Let's sell him!**

**Jenni:If you want to save Ikuto,Review!**

**Rima:Jenni doesn't us or SC. She only owns Melody,Miyoko,Aka-chan!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:Life with out Music?**

**(Utau's Pov)**

No music?

**Sanjou's Office.**

_We were recording a new song when I walked out of the building. Sanjou-san followed me._

"Sanjou-san,I'm tired of this...I don't wanna do this anymore."I complained.

"Why don't you find Ikuto and attack him?"Sanjou-san suggested.

"I don't like him.."I said.

"Well,Karai is coming over today so why don't you guys visit Amu?"She suggested,hopefully.

"Not a chance. That girl is so boring."I said.

"Then,why don't you.."She started.

"NO!I don't wanna do anything!"I screamed.

"Utau-chan..."She whispered.

"I give up!It's too stressful!I hate it. I hate everything!I GIVE UP!"I screamed.

_I ran off upset. I guess I'll go down to the Ramon shop...This boy,um..I forgot his name...Souma..Kukai...,keeps on popping up in my head. I think he has something to do with me...I can't remember what..Huh..I'm tired of music and work!It's so freaking hard. I try my best but it's so annoying!I hate music!I hate it!Suddenly,my two charas went back into their eggs and I saw a x-mark appear on them._

"Gin...Gen..Ugh."I groaned.

_I entered a state of depression..Then,my mind went blank.._

**(A/N Gen is El. And Gin is Il)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospitals~~~~~~~Sucks~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tokyo Hospital**

Save us from the creepy hospital dude who is related to our Teacher!

**(Tadase's Pov)**

_When Nagi told us the doctor was related to our teacher,we all jumped up onto the roof. That's kinda scary. The doctor was yelling at us and we flipped out even more._

"Get down from there?"The doctor yelled.

"Never!"I shouted.

"Someone get my daughter!"He said.

"Why do you need your daughter?"Amu asked.

"Nani?"A cute,pink-haired girl walked in.

"Get them down,please."The doctor said.

"I don't wanna come down,Yori-san!"Nagi spat at the doctor.

"Chara Change!Psychic Control!Lift!"The girl said.

"Nani!"I said.

_I had no control over my body. We couldn't move. We all fell down on the floor. Amu landed on me. Then,Rima fell on me. Then,Nagi landed on the bed._

"Hey!What was that for?"Amu said.

"Gomen Nasai.I have to obey my dad."She shrugged.

"Onadae wa?"I asked.

"Watashi no namae wa Nikaido Kaedae desu."Kaedae smiled.

"How many charas do you have?"I asked.

"One...Meet Rhian-chan."Kaedae giggled.

"Amu-chan!X-eggs!"Ran said.

"Rhian,let's go too. Dad,I gotta go."Kaedae waved.

"Bye Nagi."We said as we ran out of the building.

"Follow us."The charas flew forward.

_The charas sensed x-eggs. We ran forward and as fast as we could. Soon,we stopped in a baseball field and all the people were expressionless. X-eggs were every where. We saw a blond haired girl that we know very well singing. She had to x-eggs above her head._

"Utau-chan!"I said.

_She gave us a long,painful expression then she started singing. The eggs shot negative energy at Amu but I took it for her. I felt Utau's pain and sorrow. But it still hurt a lot. Utau's eggs were different than the others. The darker one was here..It had possessed her._

"Tadase-kun!"Amu voice echoed in my head.

"Tadase!"Rima said.

"Ugh."My mind went blank.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Baseball~~~~~~~~~~Fields~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Baseball field**

Tadase!

**(Amu's Pov)**

_I watched Tadase-kun's face when he protected me from the attack. It was painful. His eyes went vacant and Kiseki turned into a x-egg._

"Tadase-kun!Tadase!"I shook him.

"Singing is useless. I try hard only to fall hard. I give up!I hate it!I hate it!"Utau shrieked.

"Utau-chan..."I said.

"Just because it's hard doesn't mean it's...AH!"Rima fell to the ground.

_Kusu-chan had went back into her egg and became a x-egg..I'm the only one left. Wait...I forgot Kaedae-chan!_

"Watashi no kokoro Anrokku!"We said.

"Charanari:Psychic Wizard!"Kaedae-chan said.

"Charanari:Amulet Dia!"I said.

"It's useless!I HATE IT!I HATE IT!"Utau screamed as her eggs and the two other eggs attacked.

"Magic Wand!Musical Stars!"Kaedae-chan shot stars with musical notes on them.

I _heard a loud crack. The charas had hatched._

"Useless Giggles!"Kusukusu said.

"Dark Butterflies!"Gin said.

"Black Wing."Gen shrieked.

"Destruction"Kiseki said.

"Utau-chan!Stop!"We all turned around at the sound of that voice.

"K-kukai-kun!"I stuttered.

"Just because it's hard,doesn't mean you have to give up!Baka!"Kukai smirked.

"Hey!I'm not an idiot!"She screamed.

"Don't give up cause you got friends who'll stick with you through thick in thin!"Kukai smiled.

"NO!"Utau screamed.

"Believe in yourself!"Kukai said.

_She opened her eyes then she fell. Kukai ran to her and caught her in his arms. The dark egg left her body. Kukai picked Utau bridal-style._

"Negative heart!Lock on:Open Heart!"I purified the eggs.

_The eggs returned back to normal and landed on their owner's chest._

"Tadase-kun!Tadase!"I shook him.

_The boy fell back onto the ground,still out. I ran over to Rima and shook her. She stay silent. I turned to the egg...My eyes filled with anger._

"You are going down!"I turned to the egg.

"Dying Wind!"It shrieked.

"Twinkle Shield!"I made a force field.

"Dying wish!"It shot an even stronger force at me.

"Twinkle Shield!"I deflected it.

_It sweat dropped and it fled. I watched it go. I looked at Tadase and I thought of something funny. I walked over to Kukai and Kaedae and told them my plan. Kukai placed Utau and Rima on a bench. Kaedae and I tied Tadase-kun to a tree. Then,we all hid. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to scream but we had thoughtfully gagged him. He looked around in the clearing,his eyes filled with fear. I nodded to Kaedae who possessed Tadase for a second and I pulled Kukai into the clearing. I put my face in his chest while he tried his best not to burst out laughing. Kaedae released him and he looked at me and Kukai with disgust. Then,I pranced over to him and ungaggaed him._

"Kukai,I'm gonna kill you!"He screamed.

"How?You're tied up."Kukai taunted.

"Why are you all over my Amu-chan?"Tadase spat.

"Cause I wanted too."Kukai shrugged.

"I hate you!"Tadase said.

"We're just teasing you."I laughed.

"Amu-chan..."Tadase pouted.

"Gomen Nasai. Tadase."I said as I untied him.

"It's ok. Let's go home,it's getting late."Tadase said.

_The other two girls woke up and we all went home. When I got home,I flopped on my bed and fell asleep. I smiled and enter the dream world.._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rimahiko~~~~~~~~~Tadamu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**The Tokyo Hospital**

Ooh!

_**(Rima's Pov)**_

"Nagi?You know I love you,right."I asked.

"Yeah...I'm...getting...out...in...a...few...days..We...can...find...a...way...to...rebuild..our...world...I promise.."He smiled.

"I haven't told anyone but I found a new egg in my pocket when I was knocked out."I reached in my pocket and pulled out a blue egg that had a heart on it.

"I have one too."Nagi pulled a green egg that had a heart on it too.

"I love you."I pressed my lips against his.

"Hey!No kissing the patients!"Yori-san said.

"Pardon me?"I said as a dark aura surrounded me.

"Never mind!"He said,nervously.

"Bye Nagi!"I kissed him and left.

_I was walking home when I heard footsteps behind me. I started t0 run and I heard a girl shout my name. I didn't look back...When I walked in my house,my parents were fighting. Dad started to yell at me. I bursted into tears while my mom tried to calm him down. It doesn't matter since they always fight. Dad raised his hand and slapped me. I cried even harder. The more I cried,the harder the slaps got. I heard a crack. I saw my blue egg hatch. Time froze..She floated towards me..._

"Konnichi Wa!Watashi no namae wa Tani-chan desu"The chara said.

_Tani has long purple hair with blond strands in it. She had a headband that had a black bow on it.__**(See on profile.)**__She wore jeans and a t-shirt. She giggles a lot and flirts with other charas. Her eyes are brown. She looks like a mixture of me and Nagi!Yay!_

"You look like me and Nagi mixed together."I said.

"I was born from your love for Nagi-kun."Tani giggled.

"What's your special skill?"I asked.

"It's like more expressive and a little perverted or flirtatious!Perhaps some manipulation!"**(A/N Flirtatious is my new word!)**

"...NO!First...Kiseki..Now...Ikuto!...I'm...losing...it!...Now what?"I asked.

"Chara Change!"

_Tani's headband popped up on my head and time started to flow again. I smirked at my dad who raised his hand. He tried to slap me but I quickly dodged and ran into my room. I locked the door and started to wail. My tears landed on Tani's head and she smiled. I somehow opened the window and jumped out. I ran to Amu's and knocked on the door. Amu opened the door and saw me._

"Rima,are you crying for real?"She asked,suspiciously.

"Of course!"Tani said.

"Mama?Can I have a sleepover?"She asked,all of a sudden.

"Okay!"Her mom smiled.

"Let's go!"Amu grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

_She plopped me on the bed and she opened the closet door. Tadase stepped out. Kusukusu started to giggle while Tani sat on my shoulder. I wiped my face and finally stopped hiccuping._

"Mashiro-san?You have another chara?"Tadase asked,all of a sudden.

"Yeah."I said.

"Onadae?"Su asked.

"Watashi no namae wa Tani-chan desu."Tani said.

"Tani means valley,sweetheart,bull that charges randomly. Which definition is your name?"Amu said.

"Sweetheart. Duh."Tani said.

"Why is he hiding in your house any way?"I asked.

"Um...Uh...Cause he wanted to stay with me."Amu shrugged.

"Great answer."Tadase rolled his eyes.

"I swear,that boy has been hanging out with Ikuto way too much."I said.

"Why are you here,Rima?"Ran asked.

"It's not your business."I said.

"Chara Change."Tani said.

"Because my parents were fighting and my dad was slapping me."I wailed.

_Tani made me lift my arm up and rolled up my sleeve. Tadase and Amu gasped at the several bruises and how my whole arm was black and blue. Amu walked over to me and gave me a hug. Tadase pulled out a inflatable mattress and I slept on that while Tadase and Amu slept in the same bed._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(The Nikaido House)**

I feel sorry for you,Kaedae-chan!

**(Kaedae's Pov)**

"Dad!"I stomped down the stairs.

"Nani?"He said.

"Do you have anything to do with the x-eggs?"I asked.

"No. Why?"He said.

"That's what Uncle Yuu said and he had everything to do with it."I spat.

"Ok. I admit I know who has everything to do about."He said.

"Who?"I asked.

"His name is..."Dad trailed off.

_Someone busted our door down and these guys grabbed Dad. More guys came in and grabbed me. I tried to scream but I entered a world of darkness._

* * *

**Jenni:Who is it?**

**Rima:What happened to Kaedae-chan!**

**Nagi:When am I going to get of this freaking hospital.**

**Ikuto:Please Review!**

**Jenni:Make sure you review or I'm selling Ikuto-kun to Utau-chan.**

**Nagi:Please Read and Review!**

**Jenni:Review!I tied Ikuto to a chair!**

**Nagi:Click the button for an Amuto moment in the next chapter!**

**Jenni:Amuto fans do not kill me cause Tadase slept with Amu. Ikuto really slept with Amu in the Anime so it's Tadase's turn. There are hints of Amuto in the next chapter! Even though Ikuto has a girlfriend!(No Flames,Please!)**


	9. Paging Nekochan

**My World Upside Down**

**Jenni:Even though it's not Sunday,Tuesday,Thursday,or Saturday...**

**Ikuto:Jenni loves all her readers and likes this story. So,she updates twice in a day.**

**Jenni:HEY!You're not suppose to be here. But you and all the other shugo chara boys are my favorite characters.^-^**

**Ikuto:I can thank all the Amuto fans out there. Can't let Kiddy King take my Amu. Besides,we all know he wants to be me. Why else is he turning into an Ikuto spawn. I have an apprentice!**

**Tadase:HEY!Ikuto nii-san!**

**Rima:Get on with the story!**

**Nagi:Yeah!**

**Jenni:Well,I own nothing except Melody,Aka-chan,Miyoko,and Amaya!Don't forget the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:Paging Neko-chan!**

**Amu's House**

Nothing Naughty Amu!

**(Tadase's Pov)**

_I felt a warm body next to mine. I opened my eyes to see a room. Not my room but a girl's room. I tried to remember where I was. I couldn't remember nothing. I looked the body and I saw my Amu. Then,memories flooded back into my head. I looked on the floor and I saw Mashiro-chan sleeping. She was talking in her sleep. I leaned forward to listen. Wait!I'm turning into an Ikuto spawn!NO!Mashiro-chan's right. I have been hanging with Ikuto way too much. Amu yawned and sat up. I smiled and she smiled. I kissed her. Then,her dad walks in. I quickly hid under the covers. Amu yawned and pointed at Rima. She made a shushing sound. He nodded and walked out. Amu and I sigh in relief. Rima stirred and opened her eyes. She was covered in sweat and was breathing very quickly. Her eyes were filled with fear. Then,she looked around and sighed._

"You ok,Rima?"Amu said.

"Fine."Rima lied.

"You wanna visit Nagi?"I suggested.

"Yeah!"She said,excitedly.

"I should really get a TV. in here."Amu sighed.

"Um...Amu?"I said.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"Mashiro and I don't have any extra clothes."I said.

"Miki!"Amu snapped.

"Okay!"Miki took out her sketch pad and drew some clothes.

"Drew,Draw,Drawn!"She waved her paintbrush.

_In my hands,I held a white button-down shirt and a pair of jeans. There was blue tie too. Mashiro held a green tank-top with a pair of denim shorts. She also had a green head band with a zebra-print green bow. The girls went down to get breakfast while I got change. About an hour later,Amu and Rima came back. Both of them changed. Amu wore an outfit similar to Rima's except for the fact it was black. I climbed down the trellis while Amu got her bag and Miki drew one for Rima. They ran to me in about two minutes later._

"I think we're a bit early. So,why don't we go to the park?"I suggested.

"Okay!"Amu cheered,

"Since Amu's going,I'm coming too."Rima shrugged.

"Can we please get me breakfast first?"I asked.

"Ok."They both said.

_We ran down to a grocery shop and I bought a bag of potato chips and a bottle water. Then,we ran to the park after I had scarfed down the bag and drank the water._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Neko-chan!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Park**

I can hear a violin!

**(Ikuto's Pov)**

_I hate my violin. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I HATE EVERYTHING!I GIVE UP!This is so stupid. I give up...I heard a groan. I looked at my chara,Makoto. He had went back into his egg. Then,his egg flew out of reach and a x was stamped on it. I felt myself being hurled into a state of depression and I went into a world of nothingness._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amuto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**The Park**_

_Perverted much?_

_**(Amu's Pov)**_

_We had just arrived at the park. Ran and the other charas gathered in a circle and had a group discussion. It seemed urgent..._

"Amu-chan,we sense x-eggs!"Miki yelled.

"Okay!Let's go,minna!"I shouted.

_The charas floated towards the egg. I heard a familiar sound. It sounded like a song that I sang __with a perverted,hot,annoying neko. It was Yuuki no Uta. I smiled and hummed. We ran into the clearing and I saw Ikuto. He was holding his violin. He stared at us with hostile,vacant eyes. I saw a x-egg. It was floating above his head._

"I GIVE UP!"He roared.

"What do you give up on?"Tadase asked.

"Everything."Ikuto shrugged,

"Minna,that's not Ikuto. It's the dark one!"The prince said.

"So,you found out. Congraulations. Here's your prize."Ikuto said,in a voice that wasn't his own.

_Ikuto's hand flew up and he snapped. The x-egg multiplied and it attacked us all. It hurted like,it hurted like,I don't know what it hurted like!It just really hurts. I felt pain in my arm._

"Let's go,minna!"I shouted.

"Watashi no Kokoro Anrokku!"We shouted.

"Charanari:Platinum Royale!"Tadase winked.

"Charanari:Double Trouble!"Rima said.

"Charanari:Amulet Clover!"I smiled.

"Weird name."I said.

"URESAI!"Rima blushed.

"Hey!Don't diss the name!It'll be understandable in a little while."Tani fumed.

"Go!"Ikuto snapped again.

_The egg attacked again. Rima and I started to scream in pain. Tadase winced but stood up tall._

"Holy Crown!"He deflected the attack.

"Dang it. Try this one!"The dark one/Neko-chan raised his hand and flicked it.

"Gah!"Tadase panted.

_The egg had demolished his energy and he was panting harder by the second. The egg and its duplicates started to constrict me. I screamed and that seemed to give Tadase energy._

"White Decoration!"He counter attacked.

"Crap!"Ikuto spat.

"Stop manipulating my friends!"I shouted.

"Amu!"Rima said.

"White decoration!"Tadase attacked the egg again.

"Troubling Baton!"Rima threw up a baton and it blew up in Ikuto's face.

_The explosion drove the dark one from Ikuto. The chara smirked. Ikuto fell to the ground with a loud thud!I screamed. That scream made Tadase,Rima,and even the chara wince._

"I'm not forgiving you!"I spat.

"Just because you hate doesn't mean that you have to give up!Just go with the flow!"Rima smiled.

_Ikuto's egg flinched and that visual picture of him opened his eyes._

"Negative Heart. Lock on:Open Heart!"I purified Yoru.

"Now,it's time for you to pay for your deeds!Bubble wand!Honey Bubbles!"I shot bubbles at it but the chara dodged it all.

"Dark Star Shower!"The chara copied one of my attacks.

_The stars were filled with dark energy. One hit Ikuto's violin and it broke. They were everywhere._

"Cooking Pan!"I made a pan materialize in my hand to block the stars.

"Holy Crown!"Tadase blocked the stars from getting Ikuto,Rima,and himself.

_The chara winced when we blocked it's attacks. It fled again. I looked at the violin and it was smashed into smithereens._

"Thanks Nya~!"Yoru smirked.

"Remake Honey!"I repaired the violin.

"What just happened?"Ikuto said as he sat up.

"Nothing."We all said.

"I still remember that battle."He narrowed his eyes.

"Ok...The world has changed. And everyone has x-eggs."I said.

"I remember that,quote,'Stop manipulating my friends' does that mean I'm your friend?"He smirked.

"Heck no."I blushed.

"But you said the friend thing so you were worried about me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!'

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES and I mean it!"I snapped.

"You just admitted you were worried."Rima whispered.

"CRAP!"

"You know you love me."Ikuto smirked.

"Don't."

"Do so."

"WAIT!EL senses love!"Utau's angel chara shouted.

"Ikuto and Amu sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"She sang.

"Why you!~"I grabbed a net out of no where and chased El.

"Bye!"She flew off.

"Ja ne."Ikuto kissed me on the lips as he picked up his violin and fled.

"Why that bastard!Ikuto!You still have a girlfriend you know!"I fumed.

"I know!I had to do that though!"He snickered.

"I would kill you but that felt so good!"I shouted.

"What did you say,Amu?"Tadase smiled as a purple aura appeared around him.

"Nothing."I blushed.

"Nagi!"Rima stormed off.

"Hey!"We ran after her.

_It's time to see Rima's boyfriend!Amu!EH!How did Rima's voice get in my head!WAH!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rimahiko!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**The Tokyo Hospital**

Where's Nikaido Yori-san?

**Nagi's Pov)**

_I had just woke up when a new doctor walked in. He was tall and he had brown hair. He had that sparkling smile. Oh my god!Help!Tsukasa is a doctor and he's gonna put stitches in me!_

"What happened to Nikaido-san?"I asked.

"They are missing."He shrugged.

"Onadae wa?"I asked.

"Yuiki Ronin."He smiled.

Whew. I_ was getting worried. I thought that was freaking Tsukasa for a second. It must have been a hallucination. Wait..Yuiki...Oh my god!It's Yaya's dad. His name is Ronin which means Samurai without master...My life is almost over...Huh..I heard a knock and Rima and the other people walked in._

"Hi Nagi!"Rima smiled.

"Hey!"I leaned over and kissed her.

"He is getting his stitches today. One of you can stay."The doctor said.

"Rima can."They left.

"Aren't you Yaya's dad?"Rima asked.

"Yeah."He nodded.

"Here it goes."He picked up something and Nagi yelped and fainted.

"Whoa."I blinked.

"He has a fear of needles."Yuiki-san smiled.

"Oh."I closed my eyes.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chose one or none,Amu.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**The outside of Nagi's room**

One or none.

**(Amu's Pov)**

_I need to chose one...Ikuto or Tadase..Maybe Tadase..He's happy and cute. He's kind too. But Ikuto is funny,hot,immature,and perverted-acting. I hate choosing...I'll let fate decide. Wait!Ikuto already has a girlfriend Akahan-chan...Choosing hurts me. I don't wanna chose._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Save me!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Somewhere**

Save me,please.

**(Kaedae's pov)  
**

_Those guys who kidnapped us threw me into a van. I just wanted a normal life...Why do I have to get kidnapped?I have a special power within me which makes me abnormal...I just want to go home. The guys came back and picked me up...They took me to a room in a builiding. I saw a chair and when it spun around I saw a boy about my age...He has brown hair and blue eyes...He is tall and lean...He's sorta hot actually._

"Hello Princess Kaida."He smiled.

"But how?"I stuttered.

"Let's just say I followed you when you left your world."He smirked.

"But how?"I felt my eyes sting with tears.

* * *

**Jenni:EH!Kaedae is a princess.**

**Ikuto:Thanks for reviewing. I gotta kiss Amu. Yay!**

**Nagi:Help me.**

**Rima:Please read and Review!**


	10. The Truth is Revealed!

**My World Upside Down!**

**Jenni:Konnichi wa!**

**Ikuto:Please Review!**

**Rima:It's pretty late..So,update faster.**

**Jenni:Okay!**

**Nagi:Jeez,Rima...It's only been a day.**

**Jenni:Yeah. Listen to my favorite character of the day.*Puts her arm on Nagi's shoulder.**

**Rima:Back off!**

**Nagi:Rima can't share.**

**Rima:URESAI!**

**Jenni:I don't own anything except for Melody,Amaya,Miyoko,and Aka-chan.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:The Truth is Revealed.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Building**

Princess?

**(Kaedae's Pov)**

"How did you follow me?"I screamed,"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to."He smirked.

_I was crying and suddenly,I remembered his face. He was my old best friend._

**Beginning of Flashback**

_I was about five at the time. I was at the beach. I had taken off my tiara and my dress. For I was the princess of the Shugo Dream Kingdom. My full name was Mizushima Kaida. I had decided to wade in the water. Then,a huge wave came and sucked me in. I __screamed and screamed,but no one heard me because I had snook out of the castle and the beach was empty. I was dragged farther and farther into the ocean. I sunk and I felt myself slipping away. Later on,I awoke up because I was coughing up water. I looked at my savoir. He was about six and he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was always smiling._

"_Are you ok,Mizushima-sama?"He asked._

"_I'm ok now."I smiled._

"_I'm glad."He leaned over and kissed my cheek._

_I felt my cheeks burn red. I smiled even more._

"_Thank you so much."I said._

"_You're welcome."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Koizumi Ryu."_

"_I have to go now. Come visit me."_

"_They won't let me in."_

"_Here. Show them this."I pressed my special pendant in his hand._

"_Thank you. Bye!"He ran off._

_From then on,he always came to play with me. I was always happy. Until that day,eight years later..._

" Kaida-chan _,I have to tell you something."_

"_What Ryu-kun?"_

"_I love you but I can't be around you anymore."He said,his eyes pained._

"_Why?"I asked._

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No,and I'm so sorry. I will always have feelings for you,always."He pressed my pendant into my hand and he ran off._

_After that,I never left the castle. I didn't talk to anyone. I moped and cried. My only comfort was my pet puppy and my dragon. I was always sad. I stopped smiling. I started to lose my dreams and hopes. My chara before Rhian,Satu,was fading. Satu made my fairytale dreams reality. She went back into her egg. I haven't seen her since. She is always sitting in my pocket,asleep. My life was worthless to me. I wanted nothing to do with others but my father,Mizushima Hiroshi,sent me to the human world. He sent me with his brother,Hisakawa Toru, who was related to a human call Nikaido Yuu. I always had to stay in character. I hate Ryu for leaving._

**End of Flashback**

"Ryu-kun."I murmured.

_I swear,his face turned into a mask of pain. He looked at me with pained eyes._

"Kaida-chan,please forgive me."He whispered.

_Then,his face changed again. It was a mask of cruelness. I started to cry and he ignored me. I have to use my power now._

"Inside my heart is my dream!Watashi no Kokoro :Dragon Rider."I whispered.

_**Kaida/Kaedae teleports a dragon from her home and rides it. She wears a brown **__**coat and a blue tank top. She also wears a pair of blue jeans. She had her long pink hair flowing freely underneath a black riding cap. A little dragon sits on her shoulder.**_

"I love you Ryu."I said.

"I love you too."He whispered,"You can save me. Please."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rimahiko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Park**

You're out!

**(Nagi's Pov)**

"Hey Nagi!"Amu said as she jumped on me.

"Hey Amu. Hotori-kun."I winced.

"Gomen Nasai."Amu laughed.

"Kaedae and her dad are gone."I informed.

"Where are they?"Tadase wondered.

"It doesn't matter right now!I sense several x-eggs!"Ran said.

"Minna,let's go!"I smiled.

"Watashi no Kokoro Arokku!"We shouted.

"Charanari:Platinum Royale!"

"Charanari:Double Trouble!"

"Charanari:Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari:Amulet Heart!"

_We all ran to the area where the remaining charas flew. I saw some of my friends. I saw Amaya and Aka-chan. I even saw Karai. There was some of our classmates too._

"MURI!"The eggs shouted.

"AHH!"Rima winced.

"Guys,look!"I pointed.

_It was the Dark one. It was entering Akahan's body. She stood up and glared._

"Go."She snapped.

"USELESS!"The eggs shot negative energy at us.

"Holy Crown!"Tadase blocked the attacks.

"Blaze Shoot!"I sent a blue ball of energy at the eggs.

"Amu!"Tadase shouted.

"Okay!"Amu laughed.

"Platinum Heart!"They shouted.

_Suddenly,a blinding light appeared and I was sucked in it. I saw my green egg and it hatched. A chara with straight long blond hair with purple streaks popped out. He wore a black beanie. His outfit is pretty much like Rhythm's,except the vest is black,the short sleeve was gray,and instead of a pair of headphones,he has a loose purple tie. The long sleeve is still purple._

"Let's switch out!Nagi's own heart Arokku!"He smiled.

"Charanari:Double Trouble!Times two!"I smiled.

"Sugoi!It's a coupling charanari!"Miki squealed.

"Why don't we have one?"Tadase and Amu sulked.

"Let's go!Joint Attack:Double the destruction!"We tossed up two batons and they joined together and blew up in front of the x-eggs.

"Yes."I slapped Rima's hand.

"Okay. You wanna play rough,let's go. X-cyclone!"Akahan flicked her hand.

"USELESS!"The eggs started to circle us.

"GAH!"I shouted as the eggs circled in tighter.

"I can't move!"Rima shrieked.

"Perfect. Just a little more."She sneered.

"Golden Victory Shoot!"A voice said as a golden soccer ball entered the cyclone.

"Curses!"Aka-chan spat.

"Angel Cradle!"Another voice sang.

_The eggs slowly calmed and fell asleep. I fell to the ground,along with everyone else. The dark one exited Akahan's body and Ikuto caught her._

"Dark Star Shower!"The dark one screamed.

"Wah!"We all screamed because the stars were falling everywhere and Tadase was too tired to deflect them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Psychic Powers!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Building**

Help.

**(Kaida's Pov)**

_There isn't anything anyone can do to save me. For I have no friends. Everyone gave up on me at home. Does that make me useless?I always moped and sulked. I haven't practiced this charanari for monthes. Hopefully,I'll win. I can save my friend .Maybe I can fix this world and my life. Just maybe._

"Ok. If you're gonna be like that...Watashi no Kokoro Arokku!Charanari:Dragon Tamer!"Ryu said.

_**Ryu wears a black coat with a t-shirt underneath. He also has the powers to summon a dragon. He wears black jeans. His brown hair is is covered by a cap. He has a little dragon in his jacket pocket. He is sitting on a dragon as well.**_

"Fire Blast!"I commanded.

"Water Blast."He smirked.

"Elemental Spell!"My dragon shot magical fireballs at Ryu.

_He didn't have time to dodge. He yelled._

"Ground Magic!"He shot chunks of earth at me.

"Defense Spell!"I hurled the boulders right back at him.

"Kaida...Urg."Ryu groaned.

"Ryu!I love you!"I screamed.

"I love you too."He smiled.

"RYU!ATTACK HER NOW!"A scary voice commanded.

"Urg. Kaida!"He moaned.

"RYU!"I screamed.

_I jumped off my dragon and jumped on his dragon. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was okay. I love him so much. Then,I heard footsteps._

* * *

**Jenni:Don't kill me because of a cliffy.**

**Ikuto:Bring them in here please.**

**Jenni:Who?**

**Ikuto:Them.*Points to Nagi and Rima who are tied to a random pole.**

**Rima:Ik-ut-o!*Scary purple aroma appearing.***

**Nagi:What's this all about?**

**Rima:Yeah?**

**Ikuto:Karai,bring in the truth serum!**

**Jenni:What the crap?**

**Karai:Here you go.**

**Ikuto:Let's see. Do you love each other?*Injects the serum in both***

**Nagi:Naw duh.**

**Rima:Yeah. Now come over here!**

**Jenni:Ikuto...Tch...Tch...*Runs over and Unties them***

**Rima and Nagi:*Grabs Ikuto and drags him to a pole and ties him there***

**Ikuto:What the crap?**

**Nagi:Here Utau-chan.**

**Utau:Yes!I have Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:NOOOOOO!**

**Jenni:Read and Review or else!**


	11. Welcoming the Princess

**My World Upside Down**

**Jenni:Konnichi Wa...*Depressed***

**Ikuto:She accidentally gave herself a review and she is embarrassed.**

**Jenni:Ik-ut-o!Okay. Ja ne!Send in the new co-host!Tadase!*Angrily***

**Tadase:Hello peoples!**

**Nagi and Rima:Wow...**

**Jenni:Please Read and Review!^-^**

**Ikuto:Sorry about the recap in the other chapter. It disappeared.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:Welcoming the Princess!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_I jumped off my dragon and jumped onto his dragon. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was okay. I love him so much. Then,I heard footsteps._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Footsteps!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Building**

Please!

**(Kaida's Pov)**

_I was hugging Ryu when I heard footsteps. They got closer and closer. I saw a tall,wicked looking man. He had black hair and cold,dull eyes. He was at least twenty. He stared at me with uninterest. He snapped and Ryu shrugged my arms off. He grabbed me and put me in a freaking cage that magically appeared out of no where. I closed my eyes and focused on the man. I could sense magic radiating of him._

"You are an enchanter,are you?"I stated.

"Yes. Now,go take her away."He snapped.

_I stared at Ryu for help but he glared at me with pain and hatred. They placed me in a white room that was freezing cold. Then,they walked off and locked the door. I am rapidly losing my energy and power. I did the only thing I could. I closed my eyes and made a visual picture of Rima and Nagi appeared in my head. I could hear what they were thinking. I shoved all that stuff into the back of their heads._

_'Please help me.'I thought._

_'Where are you and who are you?'Nagi asked._

_'Why should I?'Rima thought._

_'Calm down,Rima!'I thought._

_'It's Kaedae...Please help me.'I said._

_'Where are you?'Nagi asked._

_'I don't know but ask Tani and your chara,Nagi,to locate my presence.'_

_'Your presence?Don't you mean Rhian's?'Rima asked._

_'No.I'm not exactly from this world.I have to go now so please help me.'I said as the last of my powers disappeared._

_After that,I fainted._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~AHHHHHHHHH!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Park**

Psychic?

**(Nagi's Pov)**

_It was so weird. I could hear Kaedae's voice in my head. She was pleading for help. I could hear Rima's too. Her voice had disappeared after she said she was an alien. Well,we can focus on that in a minute. We're still getting pelted by stars!_

"GAH!"Rima shrieked.

"Rima!AH!"I screamed.

"Ugh!"Amu formed her pom-poms and blocked the stars.

"Amu!"Tadase had used his scepter but he still hadn't regained the lost energy.

"Rima!"I said.

"Surprise Weapon!Double Attack!Swords!"We cheered.

_Two swords appeared and we jumped up and snagged them. Then,we jumped down and clashed with the egg. We weren't breaking it. We were actually wearing it out._

_"MURI!"It shot negative energy._

_We basically just blocked it. It knew when it was beat s0 it fled._

"Minna!"We called.

"Nani?"Tadase asked.

"I heard Kaedae-chan's voice in my head."I said.

"It's probably your imagination."Amu said.

"I heard it too."Rima said,quietly.

"EH?"Amu and Tadase said.

"Um..Who's Kaedae-chan?"Ikuto asked.

"She's Nagi's doctor's daughter. She's also related to Nikaidou Yuu-sensei."Rima informed.

"..."There was a long silence.

"What did she say?"Tadase asked.

"She needed help."I said.

"We know where she is!"Tani and my new chara shouted.

"Onamae Wa?"Kukai asked.

"My name is Takeo!"My new chara said.

"Let's go help her!"Yaya cheered.

"Okay!"Everyone cheered.

_Tani and Takeo flew forward and we ran behind. Rima was maybe several feet behind us. I stopped and offered her my hand. She shook her head. Then,I offered her a piggy-back. Then,She nodded. I bent over and she climbed onto my back. I was surprised at how I could run at my normal speed with her on my back. We ran for a couple more minutes. The two charas stopped in front of a gloomy building. We crept past security and then the charas lead us to a window._

"Is she in there?"I asked.

"Hai!"Tani nodded.

"Ikuto!Open the window,please."Amu smiled.

"Okay!"He jumped onto the roof and hung upside from the roof. He unlatched the window and forced it to slide up.

"Okay. Amu,pick up Tadase and take him inside. Then,you come back and take more people in."Ikuto commanded.

"..."Tadase and Amu blushed,heavily.

"Huh...Come on,hyper girl."Ikuto picked Yaya up bridal style and entered the window.

_Amu finally picked up Tadase and carried him into the building. Kukai somehow scrambled up. While Utau flew. Ikuto came back out and offered to carry Rima in. I politely declined and charanaried and jumped into the building with Rima in my arms. The sight we saw was shocking. Kaedae's tall figure was curled up into a ball and she was breathing shallowy. Her pink hair was dull. Her eyes were too._

"Kaedae-chan,are you okay?"I asked.

"My name is Kaida,Nagi."She said.

"It isn't?But you told us it was..."I trailed off.

"I lied to all four of you."She said,looking at Rima,Tadase,Amu,and me.

"Why?Who are you?"Amu asked,quietly.

"My name is Mizushima Kaida...I'm not from this world."Kaedae sighed.

"You're an alien?"Kukai asked,confused.

"No,you idiot!I'm a human but I come from the Shugo Dream Kingdom. I'm the princess of the Shugo Dream Kingdom too. I have a power that none of you,except for Nagi and Rima have. I'm a dragon rider."Kaida snapped.

"Nani?"I said.

"You aren't dragon riders but you have a power that is just as strong. It's the love that bonds you. That's why Tani and Takeo were born."She explained.

"Wow. Why don't we have that?"Tadase,Ikuto,and Amu said at the same time.

"Grrr."Ikuto growled at Tadase.

"What do you mean?They look and talk the same as any other chara."Utau stated.

"Tani has Rima's power to love and forgive. So does Takeo with Nagi..It's something that I don't have. You all have that power but not as strong as theirs."She smiled,weakly.

"You don't have the power to love or forgive?"Ikuto said,surprised.

"I had it at one time but that was a couple of years ago. I lost it because I gave up on myself when my first love left. It scarred me when he left and I forgot how to love. I can't ever forgive him. I mean I can but what he did will still be an wound that can never healed to me. I can't bring myself to banish the enemy for the enemy is my best friend and first love."Kaida whispered,tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Kaida!You can remember how to forgive. Just have belief in yourself!"A faint,voice said.

"Satu?"Kaida looked up,excitedly.

"That's my name!"A egg said.

_When the egg hatched,a little chara that had bubble-gum pink hair with brown eyes cheered. She wore a mini dress that had hearts on it._

"Let's do it!"Satu and Kaida cheered,quietly.

"Watashi no Kokoro Arokku!Charanari:Fairytale Princess!"Kaida smiled.

_Kaida entered our minds and she said,"Door Appear"in her mind. It was really cool because when she door,a real door appeared on the wall._

"Come On!"Kaida smiled,gesturing us to follow her.

_She flung open the door and walked through. We followed her. When we all had stepped through the door,we found ourselves in a beautiful place. We all gaped in amazement while Kaida smiled._

"This is amazing!"I shouted

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sugoi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**In the Shugo Dream Kingdom.**

Whoops,gave away that secret!

**(Kaida's Pov)**

_It felt so good to back!I smiled and they all gaped._

"Where are we?"The blond asked.

"Onamae Wa?"I asked.

"Oh..I'm Utau!"The blond said.

"Yaya-chan!"The brunette pointed at herself.

"I'm Ikuto!"The blue-haired boy smirked.

"I'm Akahan."The oldest looking girl smiled.

"I'm Kukai!"The boy with the brown hair laughed.

"I'm Sanjou Karai. You can call me,linchou.

"We're in the Shugo Dream Kingdom!"I laughed.

"Sugoi!"They cheered.

"Excuse me!"I walked passed Tadase and chara changed with Rhian who had been in her egg. I materialized my tiara and dress and put them on. Then,I stepped back out.

"Wow!Kira Kira!~"Yaya squealed.

"You look awesome!"Amu smiled.

"I hate this dress."I groaned.

"Then,wear it?"Utau asked.

"Cause I gotta wear it."I moaned.

"Miki!"Amu smiled.

"Hai?"Miki said.

"Can you draw her a cute dress?"She asked.

"Okay!"Miki whipped out her sketch pad and drew.

"Drew,Draw,Drawn!"A simple blue spring dress appeared in my hands.

"Arigatou!"I squealed.

_I ran to my hiding spot and put on the new dress. It stopped right at my knees. I smiled as I ran back into the clearing._

"Ooh!Kira Kira!"Yaya giggled.

"..."We all sweat dropped.

"Come on!"I commanded.

"Okay!"They cheered.

_We walked to a nearby village. I had only been to this village once. It is called the Sunflower village because of all the plants that surrounded the village was sunflowers. We walked into the village and there was an eerie silence._

"Is that?"One woman asked.

"Oh my!It is!"Another woman gasped.

"Who are these strangers she has brought here?"A man asked.

"Halt!Yes it is I,Princess Kaida. These are my friends."I smiled.

"She is smiling!"They cheered.

_Then,there was a bloodcurdling scream..._

* * *

**Jenni:Yup,this is a cliffy.**

**Ikuto:Wow...**

**Rima:This sounds kinda like Twilight.**

**Jenni:Wow...O_o**

**Ikuto:I thought you liked Twilight.**

**Jenni:I do..I didn't think it would turn out like that though...**

**Nagi:Hellooooooo.*smiling stupidly***

**Jenni:What's wrong with Nagi?**

**Everyone except Nagi:RIMA!**

**Tadase:Um...What did you do to him?**

**Rima:Um...He's high.**

**Jenni:On what?**

**Rima:I really don't know.**

**Everyone: =_=**

**Nagi:R&R*Still smiling stupidly***

**Jenni:NOOOOOOOO!NAGI!**


	12. The Heart's Egg

**My World Upside Down**

**Jenni:I apologize about the really late update!I've had horrible writer's block.**

**Ikuto:It's true!**

**Nagi:She is so sorry!**

**Rima:I still like Nagi better when he was high...**

**Nagi:Jenni owns nothing except her OC's!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:The Heart's Egg**

**SunFlower Village**

**(Normal Pov)**

_The Guardians heard a blood-curling scream. The villagers started to panic._

"That's the scream of the village leader!"A man yelled.

_Suddenly,the village busted into flames...The villagers looked at Kaida,hatefully._

"This would have never happened if she had never returned!"A woman accused.

"Go away and never come back!"Two men started to advance towards the group of children.

"How is that Kaida's fault?Anyone could have done it!"Amu shouted.

"Now,move so I can save the village leader!"Kaida started to run towards the building with a most flames.

"Deep inside my heart is my dream!Watashi no Kokoro Unlock!"Kaida began to glow brightly and when it stopped she was wearing her dragon rider's outfit.

"Dragon Call!"She whistled.

_A dragon far,far away heard her call. She instantly rose to her feet and spread her wings. The dragon began to flap her wings and suddenly,she was airborne. She headed toward the SunFlower Village and she was there in a instant._

"Amazing!"Amu murmured.

_Then,the most surprising thing happened. The dragon began to talk._**(A/N:When the dragon speaks,it'll be underlined.)**

"Kaida-hime,I'm quite glad to be of your service!"The dragon smiled.

"Let's Go!Elemental Water!"Kaida shouted.

_The dragon stomped her feet and water appeared from nowhere. She threw it over to the flames where they began to die._

"Shall I do it again,Kaida-hime?"The dragon asked.

"Please do,RoseBud!"Kaida directed.

_The dragon threw more water at the flames. The smoke cleared up and the fire disappeared. The only problem was that the village was in ruins._

"Amu-chan-desu!"Suu smiled.

"Watashi no Kokoro Unlock!Charanari:Amulet Clover!"Amu giggled.

"Let's do it-desu!~"Suu cheered.

"Okay!Remake Honey...Special!"Amu made honey fly all over the village...After it had cleared up,the village looked better than ever.

"Amazing!The village is as healthy as ever!"The village marveled.

_Kaida saw a old woman was laying on the ground. She ran over to her and tried to find a pulse. She did find it but it was weak..._

"O-oh...I-it's you,K-kaida-h-hime. I-i always knew y-you b-become something important...T-thank you for saving our village."The lady said as her eyes clouded over.

_Kaida looked up at the villagers who were looking at her with respect instead of hatred. She bowed her head and she began to glow. The old woman glowed too. She was picked up by invisible hands and placed gently on the ground beside the woman who had accused her._

"Please bury her and leave her alone in peace. Do not mourn for long because you will meet again eventually."Kaida said as her dragon began to nuzzle her arm.

"What's it's name?"Amu said.

"My name is RoseBud...Quite nice to meet you."The dragon nodded.

"My name is Karai...Charmed I'm sure."The green haired boy nodded.

"You got that right,Linchou-tama."RoseBud snorted.

"Tama..."Karai was sweat dropped.

_They heard a wail and they turned around. Ikuto was sitting a tree a dog was barking at him. Yoru had chara changed with him so he had 'cat instincts'._

"Grr."Tadase sat underneath the tree and growled.

_Ikuto squeaked and Yoru flew up. Then the chara change ended,Ikuto jumped down and picked up the dog. He hissed at Tadase who growled again._

"Boys...Hey watch this."RoseBud roared in the two boys ears and they yelped.

"Chara Change!Yay!"Nagi did a thumbs up.

"Kaida-hime...Come to me!"A man yelled.

_Kaida shuddered and RoseBud wrapped her tail protectively around the princess. Kaida shrieked and Rima looked around._

"That man!"She pointed to a gray haired man.

"Kaida-hime...Ryu needs you!"He motioned for a brown haired boy to walk up to the group.

"Ryu-kun."Kaida stood up and started to walk up to the boy.

"Kaida-hime!"Nagi and Tadase grabbed the girl.

"I'll let Ryu go if you come with me,hime-chan."The man laughed.

_"_Fine."Kaida hissed as she slapped both boys.

"Ow!"They shouted.

_Kaida walked up the man who snapped. They disappeared while the boy fell to the ground. He rubbed his eyes and yawned._

"Konnichi Wa,you must be Ryu."Tadase held out his hand.

"I'm Ryu and this is my chara,Ryo."He said.

"You are aware that Kaida is being kidnapped right?"Ikuto pointed out.

"Please stand still!Chara Change!~"He clapped,"Transportation Spell!"

_They were suddenly flung into a world of darkness. You could here Yaya screaming. Kukai was whistling and Utau was yelling at him. Tadase and Ikuto were arguing. Then,it stopped. The group of teenagers fell to the ground. They stumbled around,blindly until they heard Ryo shout. Their vision cleared up and they sighed with relief._

"Where are we?"Amu asked.

"In the heart of the Enchanter's Lair."Ryu smiled.

"So...What should we do now?"Ikuto asked.

"We should probably split up into groups and look for Kaida-hime."Tadase pointed out.

"If we split up into groups,our chances of finding Kaida are much higher. At least by 99%."Karai pushed his glasses higher.

"..."No one said anything.

"Must I do everything?Let's split up into three groups."He sighed,"Ryu,Nagi,and Ikuto can be leaders. Please chose one person at a time."

"Amu-koi!"Ikuto smirked.

"Perverted Stalker Cosplaying Neko Mimi!"Amu blushed.

"Rima-koi!"Nagi smirked.

"Fine."Rima walked over to her boyfriend.

"Um...Her!"Ryu pointed at Utau.

"My name is Utau."She brushed past him.

"Hyper girl."Ikuto said.

"Yaya's name is Yaya!"The brunette puffed her cheeks out.

"Hotori-kun."Nagi said.

"Thank you,Fujisaki-kun."Tadase shot a death glare at Ikuto.

"Gay girly-boys!"Ikuto coughed.

_Nagi turned around,dramatically. His eyes flashed and he chara changed._

"Eh?WHAT DID YOU SAY?"He held a naginata at Ikuto's throat.

"Nothing."Ikuto gulped.

"Fujisaki-kun!"Tadase whispered.

_Nagi's hair was up in a ponytail. He cussed and carefully hid behind Rima. He exited the chara change and blushed._

"Him."Ryu pointed at Kukai.

"Linchou!"Ikuto was glomped by Yaya who wouldn't let go unless he picked Karai.

"Akahan-sempai!"Nagi pointed.

"Is that everyone?"Karai asked.

"I think so."They all split up and walked their separate ways.

**Nagi's Pov**

**Nagi's Group!**

_We were walking down the hallway when we heard x-eggs._

"Minna!"I ran into a room.

"You fell right into my trap!Now face my wrath!"The gray haired man cackled.

_The eggs started to swarm around us...I could see anything or anyone...It made me feel empty._

**Ikuto's Group**

**Ikuto's Pov**

_A girl ran up to us. Her pink hair in a bun. She looked exactly like Amu._

"What are you doing here?"She hissed.

"We work here!"I lied.

"Lies...They call me the Dark Amulet."She smiled.

"So sorry for disturbing you!"Amu bowed.

"Oh...It's my other half..Miss. Goody Two shoes!"Amulet hissed again.

"You're my other half?"Amu asked.

"Yes..Now prepare to die!Watashi no Kokoro Unlock!"She held up a broken version of the Humpty Lock.

**Ryu's Group**

**His Pov**

_We crept down the hall. I saw a door and I carefully opened it. What I saw horrified me,Kaida was enveloped by dark,negative energy. When it was gone,all that was left of the Kaida I once knew was the necklace that I gave her a long time ago. Her pink hair was now dark purple and her brown eyes were now black._

"Kaida-hime..."I whispered.

"Watashi no Kokoro Unlock."She said,"Charanari:Nightmare-Hime."

**(A/N:Picture Link on Profile!)**

**

* * *

**

Jenni:Yay!I finally finished this chapter!

**Ikuto:Sorry about not updating since FOREVER!**

**Nagi:Chara Change!Yay!**

**Rima:*Pours something in his drink***

**Nagi:*Drinks it***

**Jenni:Please Review!**

**Nagi:Heheheehehehe...**

**Ikuto:I think he's high or drunk or something.**

**Rima:I DIDN'T DO IT!**

**Jenni:Review and Nagi will get better faster!(Sorry about the Uploader was being mean and stuff!)**


	13. Spinning Around in Circles

**My World Upside Down**

**Jenni:Konnichi Wa,minna!**

**Akahan:Hiya!**

**Ikuto:Rima's not here today since she got girly-boy drunk.**

**Nagi:EH!TAKE IT BACK!**

**Ikuto:Sorry!**

**Jenni:I own nothing except my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:Spinning Around In Circles**

**Ryu's Pov**

**(Normal Pov)**

_Ryu was horrified as he saw the girl he loved turn into something evil._

"Kaida-hime!"He yelped.

"Black Magic!"She shot a blast of horrible,negative energy at Ryu.

"Watashi no Kokoro Unlock!"Everyone in the group shouted.

"Charanari:Seraphic Charm!"Utau sang.

"Charanari:Sky Jack!"Kukai smiled.

"Charanari:Blue Enchanter!"Ryu shouted.

**(A/N:This his other chara!)**

_(Ryu is now wearing a wizard robe. He has a wizard's hat too. (__**Okay I admit there is no imagination in that but deal with it!)**_

"White Wing!"Utau shot white feathers at Kaida,temporarily stunning here.

"Golden Victory Shoot!"Kukai kicked a golden ball at Kaida.

"Ice Magic Crystal!"Ryu shouted.

_Kaida was surrounded by ice-cold crystals and being battered by them._

"What are you doing!You're hurting her!"Kukai shouted as Kaida screamed.

"She's possed by her own x-eggs. We gotta drive it outta her body!"I shouted.

"Oh!White Wing!"Utau shot more feathers at her,"Watashi no Kokoro Unlock!Charanari:Lunatic Charm!Nightmare Lorelei!"

"Ahhh!"Kaida screamed and she collapsed.

"Kaida-hime!"I ran forward.

"Go...away!"Kaida shrieked.

"Blue Fire Rubies!"I spun a ruby on my finger and then,threw it on Kaida.

_Blue flames surrounded the princess and she hissed. Then,she calmed down and fell on the flames._

"Dude,she's gonna die!"Utau and Kukai began to flip out.

"No watch."I nodded towards the flames.

_The flames had completely enveloped Kaida by then. Kukai and Utau were still spazzing out. I sighed and waved my hand. The flames disappeared and a huge diamond in the middle. And in the middle was Kaida._

"What the heck did you do to Kaida?"They both spazzed.

**Nagi's Group**

**Nagi's Pov**

_We were surrounded by the x-eggs._

"Shoot,we can't do Queens' Waltz!"I hissed in Rima's ear.

"Who cares!Akahan-sempai!You can't tell anyone what you are fixing to see,kay?"Rima shouted.

"Okay!"She responded.

"Watashi no Kokoro Unlock!"We shouted,"Charanari..."

"Platinum Royale!"Tadase called.

"Clown Drop!"Rima giggled.

"Heart's Angel!_**(Akahan wears a hot pink dress and has two pink tinted angel wings. In her hair,she has a wreath of flowers on her head.)**_

"Charanari:Yamato MaiHime!"I shouted.

"Sugoi!"Tadase mumbled.

"Nagi's wearing a kimono that's for a girl."I swear Akahan's jaw dropped so low,you could fit a kindergarten in there.

"MURI!USELESS!MURI!"The eggs attacked at once.

"Holy Crown!"Tadase deflected the attacks with great difficultly.

"Robe of Feathers."I smiled.

"Juggling Party!"Rima grinned.

"Heart's on Fire!"Akahan shot hearts on fire and snickered.

_The attacks cause the eggs to gather in one place to avoid getting hit._

"Ne,Rima-chan."I said,in my 'Nadeshiko' voice.

"Okay!"She smiled.

"Charming!"I held out my hand.

"Beautiful!"Rima held out her own hand.

"Queens' Waltz!"We shouted.

_We were dancing and Tadase and Akahan were marveling over the display. The eggs were slowly purified._

"That was so cool!"Akahan squealed.

"It was beautiful."Tadase agreed.

"Thank you."We giggled.

"(Bleep!)Kids!"The man fumed.

**Ikuto's Group**

**Ikuto's Pov**

"Charanari:Broken Soul!"Amulet hissed._**(Amulet wears a black gown and a black feather in her hair.)**_

"Charanari..."We trailed off.

"Black Lynx!"I waved my tail around.

"Samurai Soul!"Linchou shouted.

"Dear Baby!"Hyper girl smiled.

"Amulet Spade."Amu shouted.

"Let's play,kitty."She hissed.

"Slash Claw."I made a small cut in her side.

"Blood Lust."She spat.

_This vampire bat thingy appeared and headed straight towards Amu._

"Amu!"I jumped in front of her.

_The bat bite into my side and suddenly,my blood was **BURNING**!_

"H-help..."I whimpered.

"IKUTO!"Amu shouted.

"Now,you have to fight or he dies."Amulet hissed.

"Fine!Colorful Canvas!"She spun her paintbrush in a circle.

"Moon Sword!"A black sword appeared in her hand,"Death's Eclipse."

"What's with your attack names?Yaya doesn't like it!Go,Go,lil' ducks!"Hyper girl screamed.

_The ducks advanced towards the Amulet and she bared her **FANGS**?Well,the ducks got awfully scared and fled._

"Lightning Blade!"Karai attacked Amulet who blocked it.

"Attack as one!Go!"Amu shouted.

"Colorful Canvas!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Duckie Dash!"

"Slash Claw."I managed to get up and attack.

_Amulet's legs buckled when I hit the back of her knees and she collapsed. She tried to get herself up but then,she fell to the ground and her ankle twisted. Amulet fell to the ground crying. Amu smiled and walked to her other side. Amu actually hugged her. I noticed the pain stopped and I sighed happily._

"It's okay,now."Amu held out her hand to Amulet.

"T-Thank you...Bye."Amulet grabbed Amu's hand and disappeared.

"Ow,ow,ow!"Amu shouted.

"Your ankle,I suppose?"Karai asked.

"Yep."Amu limped over to the group.

_Then,we were enveloped in a bright light and we were whisked in to the air._

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"We shouted.

**Ryu's Group!**

**Ryu's Pov**

"She's in the crystal."I explained.

"Naw duh."Utau snapped.

"It's removing the darkness in her heart,happy"I asked.

"Pretty much."Kukai pecked Utau on the lips.

_Something was telling me that we needed to go to the main room so I held up my hands._

"Trans-porta-tion spell:Main Room!"I shouted.

_I clapped and we fell to the ground in the room._

**Nagi's Group**

**Nagi's Pov**

"Yo Nagi!"Takeo shouted.

"Ne,Rima!"Tani shouted.

"Nani?"We asked.

"Follow."They floated off and everyone followed.

_We ran down the hallway and the two charas stopped before a **HUGE** door. I turned the brass doorknob and flung the door open. The two other groups turned and looked at us._

**Normal Pov**

"Hi-Hi!"Yaya waved.

"I see you surpassed my little exhibits."A dead voice said.

"Your point is Fujito-sensei?"Ryu asked.

"I'm going to destroy you now."Fujito said.

"Wait!"The crystal that Kaida was in dissolved.

"What,princess?"He hissed.

"This isn't who you are!I remember your face!You're my older brother!"Kaida shouted.

"Am I now?"He chuckled,dryly.

"Jin!"She cried.

"Wait!That's Jin?I thought he had red hair!"Ryu shouted.

"You forgot your own brother?"Amu shouted.

"Well,he was ruling the Shugo Heart kingdom ever since I was born!"Kaida spat.

"Any last words?"Jin hissed.

"I think we all do!"Nagi shouted.

"Which is?"Jin grinned.

"Watashi no Kokoro Unlock!"They all shouted.

**(We're going to skip the names,kay?)**

"Violin Solo!"Akahan made a violin appear in her hands.

"Wait!You can play the violin?"Ikuto shouted.

"Yeah!You're not the only musician's child. My mum was a violinist."Akahan.

_The notes she played were pure and the notes appeared as she played. Ikuto-who had his violin-exited his charanari and began to play the same notes as his girlfriend. Akahan's notes were black and Ikuto's were blue. The notes floated around Jin who swatted them away._

"Honey Bubbles!"Amulet Clover shouted.

"MURI!"A familiar voice shouted.

"Come here."Jin held out his hand and the chara sat on it.

"Dying wind."Jin shouted and the chara unleashed pent up energy.

"What is your goal,Jin?"Amu asked,"Why can't you achieve your goals by yourself?

"Is it really necessary to hurt others?"Kukai asked.

"I d-don't know."Jin stammered.

"Why?"Kaida asked.

"Why?"Everyone asked.

"I-I don't know."Jin sighed.

"WHY?"Everyone hissed.

"I DON'T KNOW! "Jin whimpered.

_The chara crouched into a ball and entered it's egg._

"Negative Heart:lock on!Open Heart Full Bloom!"Amulet Fortune shouted.

_The chara was so strong she had to use the full bloom. The egg opened when it was purified. He had a outfit similar to Kiseki's except remove Kiseki's pants and add jeans. Jin's hair turned red and he looked cuter and less wicked._

"Yay!"He laughed.

"Hey...Sorry 'bout that."Jin rubbed the back of his head,"Kaida,this my chara,Tori."

"Isn't it a girl name?"Amu pointed out.

"Hey,I didn't chose it. It just came with chara."He shrugged.

"Kaida,Ryu,and Jin!"Takeo and Tani shouted.

"Nani?"The friends turned around.

"We should send them back now."The two charas pointed out.

"Oh yeah..."The threesome grabbed each others hands.

"Since these brave people have saved our kingdom,their job here is done. So,please send them back before the day is gone!"

_The Guardians were suddenly whisked into the air and in a flash,they were sitting in the Royal Garden._

"Wow!What a day."Ikuto fell asleep right on the spot.

"Cat boy."Akahan giggled.

_They looked at a girl and her friends passing by and saw that they no longer had x'es on their eggs._

"I guess our work here is done."Tadase smiled,"Who wants ice cream?"

"I do!"Everyone except Nagi and Rima shouted.

"I guess we'll see you guys later."Amu said.

"Ja ne."They walked off.

"We did it."Nagi smiled.

"Yup but Takeo and Tani disappeared."Rima sighed.

"They're still in the Dream Kingdom."Nagi smiled,"They'll come back later."

"You know what?"Rima asked.

"What?"He asked.

"I love you."She kissed him.

"I love you too."Nagi smiled.

"No matter what,I will always love you..."

* * *

Itsuka wa Romance

Houkago oshaberi,  
Yuuyake no nioi,  
Ano koto yorimichi,  
Nanigenai furishite,  
Kitaishiteiru no ne,  
Shiroi BURAUSU tsubureteru kaban,  
Suzushii kaze kimi no atsui shisen,  
ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa,  
Marude kyoumi ga nai nante,  
Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute,  
Noshimo honto ni watashi o,  
Suki da nante iu nara,  
Omoikiri warawasete misete,  
Hajimete shitta wa,  
Fushigi na kimochi ne,  
Ano ko mo watashi mo,  
Minna dare datte,  
DORAMA no HIROIN,  
Himitsu no DAIARII,  
Mune ni shimatteru,  
Mukae ni kuru,  
Itsuka wa ROMANSU,  
Yuuenchi no kanransha,  
Ichiban takai tokoro de,  
Kowai wa kiei risouna koe de,  
Chiisaku naru machinami wa,  
Chirakaru omocha hako mitai,  
Doushite watashi o suki na no?  
ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa,  
Marude kyoumi ga nai nante,  
Honto wa me mo awase rarenakute,  
Moshimo honto ni watashi o,  
Suki da nante iu nara,  
Omoikiri warawasete misete.

English Lyrics

Chatting after school,  
with evening approaching  
A boy happened by,  
with a rather nonchalant appearance.  
He was hoping for something.  
A white blouse. A useless bag.  
A cool breeze. Your scorching look.  
A romantic love  
I don't have any interest in things like that.  
Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.  
If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
I would laugh to my heart's content.  
the first time we met  
There was a strange feeling  
He, I, everyone; we're all a Dramatic Heroine.  
I lock away my heart, in a secret diary  
I come for you: my future Romance.  
At the highest point, an amusement park Ferris Wheel,  
I find myself afraid  
And in a quiet whispered voice, I say  
That the quaint street, with its houses and stores,  
Looks like a cluttered toy box.  
Why do you like me?  
A romantic love  
I don't have any interest in things like that.  
Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.  
If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
I would laugh to my heart's content.

**

* * *

**

**Jenni:Yay!**

**Ikuto:It is finally done!**

**Tadase:Thank goodness!**

**Rima:Review cause this the last chapter!**

**Jenni:Hope you like the story!**

**Nagi:Read and Review!**

**Everyone:BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
